Creed
by HiddenFlowerDesi
Summary: Tired of Zelda's rule, a mysterious group of men have dethroned her and given the kingdom of Hyrule to her cousin, Alfred. After barely escaping with their lives, Link and Zelda must figure out how to take the throne back from the corrupt king and along the way learn who they really are. I assure you it's much better than it sounds. T for violence/language. Zelink LinkxZelda TP
1. Where Loyalty Lies

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or any of it's characters.**

 **If you have read this Story before I HIGHLY suggest re-reading this chapter because it has, in fact, been re-written and thus is almost entirely new material!**

 **Takes place 3 years after the game's end**

 **This chapter USED to be called _"Deception,"_ but in light of it being re-written I have changed it...**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Where Loyalty Lies_

Loyalty...

Three men, hidden by the darkness of the unlit corridor, quickly scurried into a corner, pulling their dark cloaks tighter around themselves to help stave off the death like cold that had filled the castle that night.

Is a funny thing...

"Were any of you followed?" One asked as he rubbed his hands together in a half-assed attempt to regain some feeling in them.

Those who swear to have it...

The hands of an unseen clock struck midnight and happily declared the fact, not caring who or what it disturbed in the process. The men jumped in surprise before falling into muffled laughter, bemused by their reaction.

Often lose it...

"Of _course_ not," A second declared, his voice a bit louder than he'd intended. All those years of raising his voice to be heard over his fellow councilmen was proving to be a bad habit this night. It had almost resulted in him blowing his cover as he sneaked out to attend their secret meeting.

When the odds no longer prove to be in their favor...

"Do you _want_ to be caught?" The third man demanded as he clamped a hand over his acquaintance's mouth, he himself straining to keep his voice low. "What we're doing here tonight counts as high treason. If we're caught our heads will roll and our bodies will be strung up and used as training dummies for the queen's personal guard."

The first man cleared his throat to regain the other two's attention. He stroked his beard, something he only did while nervous, and cleared his throat one more. "We must make haste, friends. Explaining why we've rendezvoused in a place such as this at this hour will prove difficult should anyone walk up on us and we'll not receive another opportunity to meet up like this again any time soon."

The other men nodded in understanding before stepping closer to better hear the soft spoken man. He glanced around as if to confirm none of them had been followed before he began.

"As we all know, her _majesty_ has flat out refused to wed _any_ of the suitors we the council have suggested over the past couple years. It was... understandable at first, seeing as all she'd gone through, but now... Now there is _absolutely_ no excuse to prolong her getting married and presenting us with a proper king and heir. If I didn't know better I'd say she's doing it in spite of us." He paused, casting his acquaintances an irritated look. "I, for one, am sick and tired of be ruled over by a _woman_."

"I second that. Women lack the traits we men have as natural leaders. She'll run our beautiful country into the ground if left to her own devices, but... What can _we_ do about it?"

"We could always... You _know_..." The second man cocked his lip up as he used his finger to make a slicing motion against his throat. The glint in his eyes was nothing short of disturbing.

The third man inhaled sharply, ignoring the ache caused by the sudden rush of cold air into his lungs. "Have you gone _mad_?! If we get caught trying to-"

" _If_ , my friend. _If_."

They fell into a momentary silence as the contemplated the idea. Smirks filled with malice played across their aged lips as the second man elaborated on what _exactly_ he had in store for the queen, not even vaguely aware that someone was listening in on them. The eavesdropper made herself known just as he'd finished suggesting that they receive help from the queen's cousin, the Sunscorgian prince who'd had his birth right ripped from him by his own father.

"How _dare_ you even _suggest_ such things!" Impa roared as she charged towards them, as swift and lethal as a lioness on a hunt.

The men, with barely a moment of hesitation, darted out of a window that had been conveniently left open. The warrior made to follow, but stopped upon realizing on the other side was a sheer drop. She immediately looked down, her ancestry allowing her to see fairly well in the pitch dark, and then to the left and then to the right. She frowned in confusion. There was absolutely no where they could've gone but down after jumping, so where the hell had they gone?

She swore loudly as she lowered herself back into the abandoned corridor and made to leave, pausing just long enough to close and lock the window to prevent an easy way back into the castle. She ran a hand through her hair as she ran towards the queens chambers. She didn't so much as knock as she entered. She shouted the queens name to rouse her, her tone accidentally coming out as questioning as she noticed someone else in her majesty's bed.

Zelda sat up slowly, a groan reverberating from deep within her as she shot the nursemaid gone bodyguard a look. The hero sleeping beside her, on the other hand, didn't so much as budge at the woman's intrusion. "The moon had better be falling out of the sky," she grumbled as she rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand.

"Your life may very well be in danger" Impa informed her, casting yet another look at Link, resisting the urge to ask about his presence in the queens bed.

"What makes you so sure _this_ time," the groggy queen drawled, tracing the sheikah's gaze and blushing. "Oh! Uh... It's... It's not how it looks. I swear it isn't. It's just that..." She paused, breathing slowly to calm herself. Her blush faded a little. "After the kingdom was purged of the twilight I had such horrible nightmares and he... His presence calms me."

Her gaze shot upwards as she heard Impa sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're a grown woman, Zelda. What you do behind closed doors is _your_ business." Zelda made an indigent noise at the implication. "Even if it's nothing. Don't feel so obligated to explain your personal life to others."

Zelda's blush returned full force, but she nodded in agreement.

"Now then, as I was saying," Impa started, regaining Zelda's attention. "This is no false alarm. I happened to stumble across a group of men in the west wing who where discussing possible ways of replacing you with Prince Alfred."

"Your kidding," Zelda said, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"I wish I was."

There was a pregnant pause before Zelda stated matter-of-factly, "They got away."

Impa's face flushed with shame at her failure to apprehend the men. "They jumped out of a window and just... Vanished. My guess is that they're spell casters."

"I see," Zelda muttered as she folded her hands neatly on her lap. She attempted to swallow the lump forming in her throat, nearly choking on it as she glanced at Link. She had no doubts that he'd throw himself between her the oncoming threat should the situation call for it, which was the _last_ thing she wanted.

As if sensing her thoughts, Impa smiled solemnly at the queen before dismissing herself. "I'll be right outside should you need me. Get some sleep." And with that, they were alone.

Zelda pulled Link's sleeping form closer to her as she slid back under the thick covers, cradling his head against her chest. She released a shaky breath as she buried her face into his golden locks, wishing- No. _Begging_ the goddesses not to let any harm come to him. Sleep did not come easy and when it did come it was filled with nightmares of her beloved hero dying in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for not updating this story in literally** ** _forever and_ that my first update is a we-write ^^;**

 **Anyhoo, Feel free to review!**

 **Reviews = Motivation**

 **Motivation = Faster updates**

 **IMPA:** *** emerges from the shadows * Review...**


	2. Arrival of Evil

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA TWILIGHT PRINCESS OR ANY OF IT'S BELOVED CHARCTERS, BUT I DO OWN ALFRED AND AND THE PLOT.**

* * *

Arrival of Evil

A week had passed since Impa had heard the men's plan to overthrow Zelda, but due to her and Link's inability to gather more information on the subject, they were unable to do much more than double their guard on the queen and come up with a escape plan. In Zelda's opinion the sheikah woman went a little too far with having someone taste her food before she herself could eat.

"It's probably just talk. _Dangerous_ talk, but just talk none the less," Link said as he trailed behind the queen, his scarf lifting from the sudden gust of wind. He was overly fond of that scarf. Uli had made it for him a few years past and he wore it every chance he got.

"I agree, but Impa seems convinced. I dunno, maybe she's right," she replied before crumpling her eyebrows in distaste. "Did you know she follows me into the bathroom? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to use the toiletries with someone staring you down?"

"No and no, but I do find it funny," Link said, chuckling.

"Not for me it isn't."

"Poor Queen Zelda. She can't even poop in peace."

" _Link_!" Zelda hissed, her face red from embarrassment.

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up."

Zelda didn't say anything, she just stood there and pouted.

"Okay, I apologize, so stop making that face at me," Link pleaded before flashing her one of his heart attack inducing smiles.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but Prince Alfred just waltzed in and is waiting for you in the throne room, my lady," Impa informed them, her eyes downcast to hide her worry.

"Why couldn't it have just been words," Zelda whispered too low for anyone to hear as she made her way out of the garden. "Listen, you two, I don't care what he does, you absolutely can _not_ attack nor accuse him of anything. The last thing we need is him to run home screaming about how he was assaulted for no good reason. Are we clear?"

"Of course," Impa answered, bowing slightly.

Link remained silent knowing good and well that he wouldn't hesitate to lop Alfred's head off should he try anything.

"Link?"

"I heard you."

Zelda let out a small sigh of worry and hoped her twisted cousin wouldn't do anything to provoke the blond haired man. She quickly covered her nerves with a mask of stone as they entered the massive throne room. She repressed the urge to grimace as she remembered being held here against her will and being forced to fight Link.

"Ah, _Zel-da_ ," Alfred greeted, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue. "It's been far too long since our last meeting. We were both children then."

"Yes, we were. My father had just died and I was given the burden of ruling the kingdom despite me being only fourteen," She replied stoically as she sat in the throne, resisting the urge to squirm under his exploring gaze, which she was sure was the complete opposite of how one should look at their cousin.

The two discussed this and that, but their exchange was pretty much the same each and every time. Alfred would say something in a desperate attempt to start a conversation, all the while staring her down, and she would reply impassively.

"Dearest cousin, why are acting so cold towards me?" He asked feigning hurt. If one didn't know any better they would thing he was genuinely upset.

"I didn't mean for it to seem so, dear cousin," She lied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat before giving him a soft smile that appeared to be truly genuine despite it not being so.

Neither of the royals were buying the act the other was putting on. Zelda could see past his friendly talk and Alfred could see past her protective mask, but for appearance's sake they both pretended they didn't.

"I wonder how long the bastard is going to keep up this sorry charade," Ashei grumbled, making Link jump.

"Goddesses, Ashei, when did you get here?" Link hastily asked.

"You honestly didn't see me follow you guys in?"

Link shook his head.

"Seriously? Anyways, I take it that he's the guy that wants to steal the throne from her highness, yeah?"

"How did _you_ know that? Zelda, Link and Telma are the only ones I told," Impa said in disbelief.

"I hang around Shad a lot and Shad-"

"Knows everything," Link said, cutting her off. "Of this I'm well aware."

"What bit you on the ass?" Ashei asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ah, uh... Sorry... I guess I'm a little on edge. I don't like the idea of him being so close to her while I'm all the way over here," Link replied, rubbing the back of his head. His gauntlet got caught on his hair tie resulting in it and some of his ponytail getting caught. "Gah!"

"Be still," Impa demanded as she helped free his hair. "This is why I keep telling you to stick to the leather ones. Metal gets caught on everything."

"Are you sure you want to stay _here_? The guest rooms are dreadfully drafty," Zelda said in a last second attempt to ward Alfred off.

"Where else would I stay. I'd have to have lost my mind to stay at a common inn," He said incredulously.

"Oh, of course. I wasn't thinking clearly. Corqs, would you please ready a room for Prince Alfred?"

"Right away, your majesty," the humble servant replied before guiding Alfred to his sleeping chambers .

Link stared after the two and didn't waste a second dashing to his beloved queen once they were out of sight.

"You okay?" He tentatively asked.

"Mmm? Uh, yeah. I just have a minor headache. Nothing a quick nap won't help," she answered, pausing after taking a good look at him. He was missing his right gauntlet and his hair was messy and loose. "Your hair got caught again, didn't it? You really should switch back to the leather ones."

"So I've been told."

"Anyways, would you be so kind as to escort me to my room, Link?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Don't do that. You know I hate it when you treat me formally."

"Come on," Link said, holding his arm out for her to take, "Let's get you to your room."

* * *

Once they reached Zelda's room the two started to remove everything that would make sleep uncomfortable. Link removed his remaining gauntlet, chain mail , boots and socks and ran his fingers through his hair to get rid of the knots he acquired while trying to free himself from the demon gauntlet earlier. Zelda removed her crown and unbraided her hair before switching into a sleep gown. It was a simple white gown with long puffy sleeves that hung over her hands.

Zelda all but flopped on her bed, letting out a small sigh. It had been a long day. She saw Link morph into a wolf in her peripheral vision and she stoked him behind the ears when he hopped on the bed and lay his head on her lap.

"It's been some time since you last changed your form. I've been wondering when you'd get to itchy to resist," she murmured, scratching the sweet spot behind his left ear. Link made a satisfied noise and started wagging his tail.

Before they knew it they had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You sure this will work?" A hooded figure asked, his hands twitching in a nervous excitement.

"Of course it'll work. The Queen's chamber doors open outwards, so all we have to do is throw itin and bar them from the outside. Simple as that," A second chuckled.

"But what if she escapes?"

"The only other way out is through the window. The fall will kill her."

"But what if it doesn't?!"

"It'll still be fine. Apparently Alfred brought some skilled killers with him. They got rid of all the guards by either killing them or locking them up, so even if she does escape and live she won't be able to get back in the castle without being exterminated."

"Then tonight is the night we free ourselves of that _bitch._ When the deed is done we should drink til we can't feel our own faces," a third cackled.

The men all smiled evilly as they lit the torch and tossed it into Zelda's room, barring the doors closed. In a few minutes the angry flames had almost completely devoured the room.

* * *

 **Dan, dan DANNNNN!**

 **Oh no's! Poor Zelda and Link! However will they escape!**

 **Hehe. Don't worry, I'm so mean as to kill them off XD**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. E is for Escape

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or any of it's beloved characters. I do, however own Alfred and the plot to this story.**

 _ **As a side note, I'd like to say that this story was born due to me listening to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and Holding Out for a Hero by Ella Mae Bowen. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _E is for Escape_

The sleeping wolf was awakened by the overwhelming smell of smoke. His nostrils flared in displeasure before he started to whine and paw at his sleeping companion.

"Mng? Link? What is it?" She drowsily asked before quickly snapping awake due the surrounding scene. Flames were licking at the corners of the room and were quickly drawing closer to the bed. "What is this?!"

She leaped out of the bed and was going to make a dash for the door, but was stopped by Link grabbing the back of her gown and tugging. She flew backwards and landed on her bum. She gasped as a flaming beam fell where she was standing less than a second prior and blocking the door off from the rest of the room.

"We're trapped," She said in complete and utter disbelief.

Link barked at her and dashed towards the window.

 _Get on,_ She heard him say in her mind. Link had recently learned how to communicate with her telepathically while in his wolf form.

"You can't be serious."

Link gave her a look as if to ask if she had a better idea. She coughed due to the smoke starting to invade her lungs and climbed onto the massive wolf's back, tightly gripping his soft fur. Link backed up a couple of feet before running full speed towards the window. Colorful shards of stained glass flew everywhere when they burst through, littering the courtyard with their haphazardness beauty. Link landed on one of the shards, yelping as he flung his paw upwards. Zelda quickly got down and ripped a strip of cloth from the bottom of her nightgown and wrapped the wound.

"Zelda!" Impa shouted as she dashed across the courtyard. She blinked at the wolf. "Link?"

Link nodded in response and Impa sighed in relief. For a moment there she was worried that Link wasn't able to get out and that the queen was being attacked by a wild beast. She now realized how ridiculous that thought was.

"Impa, what in Nayru's name is going on?" Zelda asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Alfred has taken over the castle. Almost all the guards have been killed or locked up in the dungeon and have been replaced by Alfred's personal militia," she explained, her tone dark, "We need to leave before they realize you're alive. If we're found we won't stand a chance. I'm so sorry, Zelda. I underestimated him and now you've lost your home."

"This isn't your fault, Impa. I should've had him executed the second he walked in. Countless people have died because of my foolishness," Zelda murmured, her hair forming a curtain around her face as she hung her head in shame.

A black shadow covered Link as he morphed back into his original form.

"Like Impa said; we don't have time to dwaddle. I don't have my sword, so I've no way to protect you should we be attacked," Link said as he tried to ignore the fact that his skin felt as if it was being pricked by a thousand needles, a side effect to him resisting the urge to turn back into a wolf.

Zelda nodded in understanding. They fled the castle.

* * *

Telma's mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"Please tell me you're still okay with this, because we're seriously fucked if you changed your mind," Link said, curling his bare toes on the freezing floor. Goddesses, he wished he would've at least left his socks on.

"Of course I'm still okay with it. I just can't believe that ass actually did it!" Telma practically screamed, her hands on her hips. Technically one wasn't supposed to speak about royalty in such a way, but she figured the goddesses would make an exception for this particular incident.

"She'll need to change. Last time I checked it wasn't appropriate to run around in nightclothes," Shad commented. Resting his chin in his hand. He picked a carrot off his plate and flung it Ashei, who raised her eyebrows at him.

"You remember what happened the last time you tried to play this game with me, yeah?"

"Yeah, I remember," he sheepishly answered.

"If you two make a mess you're not only going to clean _it_ up, but the entire bar," Telma warned before turning to Zelda a smiling. "As for you, I have just the thing." She grabbed Zelda by the wrist and dragged her into a room that Link had never noticed.

"Was that room always there?"

"Yeah, but it was hidden. There was originally a bookcase where the door is. Telma decided she wanted to move it and there it was. Apparently even she didn't know of it's existence until recently," Shad explained, "If I'm correct, she plans on renting it out."

"Ah..."

"What are you- EEP!"

"Hold still, dear. The more you squirm the longer it'll take.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

The door flew open and an overjoyed Telma waltzed out pulling a bashful Zelda behind her. She felt so out of place in her new clothes which consisted of a long sleeved burgundy dress with a white sleeveless overcoat that was bound closed with a navy blue wrap and a pink belt. Underneath the wrap hung a decorative length of cloth that matched her belt and stopped just before the hem of her dress.

"I wouldn't wear it, but it looks nice on you," Ashei told her.

"Elegance at it's finest," Shad grinned.

Link just stared, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the staring," Telma ordered, "Link, Rusl left a pair of boots in the back room the last time he stopped by. Go put them on. It's too cold to running around barefoot. Change your shirt, too. A tunic with the royal crest embroidered on it is the last thing you want to wear if you're trying to avoid unwanted attention."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How is it these clothes are such a perfect fit?" Zelda asked, examining herself.

"Link gave me your dress size and some money and told me to get you some clothes just in case something were to go wrong," Telma explained before leaning close, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You're lucky to have such a sweet and caring _hunk_ by your side."

"Eh?!" Zelda exclaimed, red faced, "How many times do I have to say that me and him aren't like that!"

Telma couldn't help but laugh. As a fellow woman Telma could easily see that the queen was in some serious denial, but she decided to leave the poor girl alone about it. "Whatever you say, dear."

"Zelda," Impa spoke up, earning everyone's immediate attention, "If you're to successfully escape, you're going to have to stick to the story Shad has fabricated for you."

"Escape? I can't _escape_. I have to stop Alfred before he does something even more stupid than kicking me out of my own castle. If I let him be, he'll turn Hyrule into a land of evil! Why do you think his father did everything in his power to keep him from ruling over Sunscorge?!" Zelda yelled at her protector.

"Remember what we discussed earlier? If we try to take the castle back now we'll be killed and Alfred will remain the king of Hyrule," Impa told her.

"But-"

"She right, you know," Auru said, "Just wait for things to calm down. If we wait long enough Alfred will either believe your dead or that you've given up. It's much smarter for us to wait until he drops his guard to try and reclaim the throne."

Zelda still looked unsure, so Link took it upon himself to try and convince her after he emerged from the backroom wearing Rusl's old boots and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. "They have a point, Zel. There's no sense in us getting impatient and doing something we'll regret later."

"Fine," she muttered after staring Link down for a good minute.

"Good," Impa said, sighing in relief. For a while there she was afraid she was going to have to drag Zelda away against her will. "As I was saying; if this is going to work you're going to have to stick to the story Shad had fabricated for you. You can't say nor do anything that will make people challenge you. Are we clear?"

"Yes..."

Shad stood up and cleared his voice. "You're new name is Tetra Creed. You're Telma's niece and you've been living with her as of recent due to your home getting destroyed by the storm that passed through here a couple months ago. If anyone asks why you left, I guess you can say you were tired of city life."

"Okay, but were am I going?"

"Ordon," Link pipped up.

"Ordon? Isn't that the village that brings me those gorgeous gifts every year during the harvest festival?" Zelda asked, joy sneaking it's way into her voice.

"I'm glad you like the idea of going there, because we leave at sun up," Telma announced.

"You're coming with us?" Zelda questioned, a little shocked.

"Of course I'm coming, but I'm not going to stay. I think it'll make the story sound a little more legit if I go with you. Plus, I think my cart will be much more comfortable to ride in than clinging onto Link for dear life. No offense, darling," she said when Link rose an eyebrow at her, "You're an _excellent_ rider, but you're a little wild. Especially when you go a long way and start to get bored."

Link shrugged. "Touché."

"Shad, there's a comet showing itself right about now, yeah?" Ashei spoke up. The ginger haired man sitting beside her hastily jumped out of his seat.

"Oh no! I was so focused on the queen that I completely forgot! Um, ah... Good luck with the journey. I hope it all works out!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me! I want to see it, too!" Auru called as he chased after him.

"Those two are something else," Telma sighed before turning back to Link and Zelda, "As for you two, I suggest you get some sleep. We'll be leaving about an hour before the sun comes up and though It wont take too long to get there, it's still going to be one hell of a trip."

* * *

 **Damn, still way shorter than I'd like it to be, but oh well. Also, have you noticed that each chapter is a tiny bit long than the last? YAY! It's been so long since I wrote a decently long chapter in anything that I've kinda lost my touch with it, I guess. Oh well, I regain it soon enough.**

 **ANYHOO... Review!**

 **B/c lack of review is enough to make a person give up on a fanfiction, so yeah.**

 **Once more: REVIEW!**


	4. Welcome to Ordon

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

 **I _do_ , however, own the plot to this fanfiction.**

 **Before I start, I have a brief question to ask. I have two different endings in mind. When I'm finished with this story should I just post my preferred ending, or would you guys like for me to post the preferred ending and the alternate ending afterwards and label it as an alternate? The alt ending is going to be sad, but the idea is just too gorgeous for me to resist.**

* * *

 _Welcome to Ordon_

Zelda looked around in awe as they passed through Faron Woods. She rode in the back of Telma's cart, sitting on Link's bag while she loosely held her own. The bags held nothing more than a few sets of spare clothes and a small mirror that Impa had given to her as gift right before they left. Zelda let loose a tiny sigh as she wished the silver haired woman had come with them.

"You're going to like it," Link told her as he smiled up at the sky peeking through the thick branches overhead, "Fresh air, beautiful scenery, goats-"

"What's so special about goats? Plus, there are plenty of goats in Castle Town," Zelda mumbled.

"They're nothing like the goats in Ordon. They're fatter and a million times more social," he grinned.

"We're almost there," Telma happily announced as the crossed the massive rope bridge. Zelda blanched as she peeked over the edge and saw nothing but a black abyss. They passed by the spirit's spring and stopped in front of Link's house. Zelda looked around confusedly as she carefully climbed out of the cart.

"Why did we stop in front of a tree?" She asked, earning a smile from Link.

"It's not a tree, Zel. It's my house," He laughed, "We should leave our, or should I your, because over half of my bag is filled with _your_ things, here. That is unless you want to carry your stuff around with you."

"No, I'm fine with leaving it here," She replied as she gave the tree another look. Sure enough there was a house built into it. "Only you would live in a tree, but I do have to admit that it's kinda cool."

Link grinned as he climbed up the ladder and motioned for her to hand him the bags. He unlocked the door and placed them inside before relocking it and hopping down. He then started to unsaddle Epona who was happily munching on some grass.

"I'm going to go ahead and find Rusl so that he'll know not to bow down and blow her majesty's cover the second he sees her," Telma informed them as she made her way down to the village, "Don't take too long, Link. I'm sure those children are dying to see you."

"Okay. We'll be there in a moment," Link called as he rolled up his sleeves and tossed the saddle over a fence he had built for the very purpose of keeping his stuff off the ground. He turned around to find Zelda kicking a rock. He watched as it darted across the dirt and bounced off the gate.

"I think... I think this is going to be hard to get used to," she murmured. She had been so angry and startled when they had fled the castle that she didn't realize how devastated she was about losing her home. All the quiet she had experienced on the way to Ordon gave the sadness in her heart more than enough time to wiggle it's way into her thoughts and destroy her composure. She didn't even try to stop the tears that started to pour down her face. She jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her protectively.

"It's okay, Zel. We'll get your castle back. I swear it."

"Am I that easy to read?" she sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her palms.

"How mad would you get if I told you yes?" he half joked in a desperate attempt to cheer her up.

" _Link_!" She scolded, a whisper of a smile playing across her lips.

"There's the Zelda I know," he smiled, gently pulling her by the arm, "Come on, let's head on down and get you introduced to everyone."

* * *

"Link!" The children hollered as they ran towards and mobbed the blond.

"You kill any monsters recently?" Talo excitedly asked as he swung a wooden sword that closely resembled Link's old one.

"Of course he has," Malo mumbled as he gave his brother a look that made it obvious that he thought he was a moron.

" _L~ink_ , did you bring me a souvenir?" Beth asked, drawing out his name in a way that would be considered seductive if she wasn't a child.

"Sorry, Beth. Not this time. I left sooner than I thought, so I didn't have a chance to you guys anything," Link replied, feeling a little guilty because he had promised to get each of them a little something while he was in the city.

"Meh. It's okay," she smiled.

"I'm glad you're back," Colin said. After what had happened in Kakariko, the boy had grown a backbone and was no longer harassed by Talo and Malo. He was carrying Mable, his little sister, piggy back.

"Link," Mable called as she jumped off her brother and held her arms up towards Link.

"Maybie, you're getting so big," Link grinned as he hoisted the little girl up.

"Who's she?" She asked, pointing to Zelda. "She has pointy ears like you. Does that mean she's your girlfriend?"

The children all stared at Zelda in surprise. In their excitement, not one of them had noticed her despite the fact that she was standing right next to him the entire time.

"I'm Tetra," she responded as if she had been saying it her whole life. "It's nice to met you all. And to answer your question, uh..."

"Her name's Mable," Link whispered, a slight blush on his cheeks from the little girl's earlier question.

"Mable," Zelda continued, "I am not Link's girlfriend. We're just really close friends."

"Sure you are," Beth snickered, a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"I thought I recognized that voice," A girl said as she waltzed over.

"Oh, hey, Ilia," Link said, waving with his free hand.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, smiling at Zelda.

"Ilia, this is Tetra. Tetra, this is Ilia," He introduced, motioning between the two with his hand.

The more Ilia looked at the hylian woman, the more uneasy she felt. She wasn't going to lie, she thought Zelda was gorgeous and that combined with the fact that she obviously close with Link made her feel an emotion she'd never felt before. She was jealous. She quickly shook the foreign emotion away and extended her hand in a friendly manner.

"It's a pleasure to met you, Tetra."

"Same," Zelda replied, accepting the handshake.

The remainder of the evening followed in a similar manner. Zelda would introduce herself as Tetra and whomever she was being introduced to would comment on how pretty or polite she was before stating how happy they were that Link had got himself such a nice girl. Link, obviously, would deny that they were a couple and Zelda would laugh at how flustered he'd get each and every time.

"So you're Telma's niece?" Bo asked, curiosity shining in his eyes. "I didn't know she had a niece, but then again, she's not exactly the type to spurt her personal business unless she finds it necessary. You know, I would've thought you'd be a little less... Dainty," He laughed. Link shook his head and Zelda smiled politely at the burly man.

"Stop pestering her. Did it ever occur to you that your nosiness and weird humor is why hardly anyone visits us?" Ilia scolded as she sat a basket of cucco eggs on the table. She took some out and frowned. "Damn. Half of them are busted."

"Probably happened when you tripped over that frog and face planted," Link laughed.

"WHAT?! Y-YOU SAW THAT?!"

"Everyone did."

"Tetra?"

"I am ashamed to say that I laughed very hard."

"Oooooh!"

"It's okay, Ilia. I've done worse," Colin smiled before looking up at the ceiling in thought, "Well, I _think_ I have. I may have come close?"

"That doesn't help," Ilia pouted, sighing, "But dwelling on it isn't going to make it go away, so I'd better go ahead and get over it."

"Link, Tetra, you two should come over to my house for dinner. Mama's making stew beef tonight," Colin said, hopeful.

"Uli's three star cooking? Count me in!" Link cheered.(1)

"If you tell her that she'll be really happy."

"You think?"

"That reminds me," Ilia said half to herself as she opened the cupboard. "Uli asked me to loan her some carrots. Make sure she gets them, Colin."

"Will do," he answered, taking the basket into his arms. "We'll save some stew for you as fair trade."

"Yay."

Link, Zelda and Colin told Ilia and Bo goodbye and headed over to Colin's house. Link happily sniffed the air as they walked in, enjoying the sent of the stew. Colin handed his mother the carrots and she grinned.

"She remembered the carrots," she smiled, seeming slightly surprised. "I was sure she had forgotten."

"I promised her and the mayor some stew," Colin told her.

"That's fine."

"Carrots are so yucky. The stew would taste better if you didn't taint the whole pot with their nastiness," Mable mumbled, making a face that was mix between anger, disgust and disappointment.

"But stewed carrots are so delicious," Zelda told her as she crouched down next the little girl.

Mable was sprawled across the floor and was coloring a picture her brother had drawn for her earlier in the day. She finished coloring a goat, sat up and gave Zelda a stern look.

"No they ain't. They're disgusting."

"They're good for your eyes. If you eat lots of them you'll be able to see things really far away," Zelda chimed in a feeble attempt to con the little girl into trying some once the stew was finished.

"Try all you want, but I'm gonna go ahead and warn you that she's a tough nut to crack," Rusl joked as he unlaced his boots and tossed them by the door.

"Yeah, Tetra. I'm a tough knot to crack!"

" _Nut_ ," Colin corrected, "A tough _nut_."

"A quick heads up," Link warned, "The stew beef we cook in Ordon tastes nothing like the kind they cook in  
Castle Town. First off, we use goat instead of beef. Second, there's a lot of pumpkin involved."

"I personally think the pumpkin gives it a delightful aftertaste," Uli argued, frowning slightly.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I was just saying that it's different," Link told her before grinning, " In fact, I don't think there's a single chef in all of Hyrule that can out cook you, Uli!"

Uli blinked surprisedly before giving him a heartwarming smile. "That's sweet and all, but I'm sure the Queen's chefs are much more talented than I am."

"Their cucco is always too dry," Link joked.

Everyone conversed and laughed while they waited for the stew to finish. Colin told Zelda about the time Link had saved him from King Bulblin. She let out a gasp of surprise when Link not so humbly butted in and bragged about how he'd flung him off of Eldin bridge, swinging his sword arm for emphasis. He then sighed as he he mentioned how he must be some sort of masochist, because he kept challenging him over and over just to get the crap beat out of him again and again.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this oh so very interesting story that I've only heard half a million times, I feel the need to tell you that the stew is done," Uli interrupted, smiling playfully.

Everyone fixed themselves a bowl and stared at Zelda as she cautiously sniffed her food before sticking the spoon in her mouth. The Hero of Twilight was sure he saw fireworks flashing behind her eyes and it took all of his effort not to laugh at her expression.

"This is amazing..."

"I told you so."

"Uli, would you mind giving me the recipe for this?"

"No offense, but you don't know how to cook," Link spoke up, eyeing her.

"I can learn," Zelda argued, determination in her eyes.

"Oh boy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Yes you did. You most definitely said something."

"'Oh boy,'" Mable said, doing her best to mimic Link's voice.

"Gah-!"

"Eh? Nothing, huh?" Zelda asked, her expression briefly reminding him of a fox.

Link frowned and looked at Mable, feigning hurt, "You're supposed to be on my side, Maybie."

"She's prettier than you," Mable announced, causing everyone to laugh.

"What kind of logic is that?" Link frowned.

"No one understands the working of Mable other than Mable," Rusl laughed, petting the little girl on her head, "Besides, you of all people should know that Mable doesn't keep secrets."

Dinner continued in a similar fashion. Link ate four bowls of stew, earning him a bewildered look from Mable, who told him he was going to get fat from eating so much. After they all finished eating he and Zelda stayed for a while longer before heading home themselves, backtracking a bit to give Ilia and her father their promised stew.

"That was fun," Zelda smiled as she followed Link up the ladder.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? It's been way too long since I goofed off like that."

"Are the people of Ordon always so happy?" She asked as Link fiddled with the lock.

"Pretty much," He answered before giving the door an annoyed look. "I need to replace this damn lock, it's too old and touchy. If the key isn't placed just right, it won't open. Ah-Ha!"

The duo stepped into the dark house and Link lit a couple of lanterns and hug them in seemingly random places. Zelda took the opportunity to be nosy. She chuckled upon discovering a bundle of photos that consisted almost entirely of goats. She did a three-sixty and frowned when she couldn't locate the bed.

"Where do you sleep?"

"I have a bed up in the loft. Well, it's technically bed. It's more or less a dozen blankets piled on top of each other with eight or nine pillows scattered across it," He sheepishly answered, "But I assure you it's better than it sounds. In fact, I think it's way more comfy than any bed could ever hope to be."

"Every time I doubt you I quickly regret it, so I'm going take your word on this one," she stated before going over to her suitcase and opening it. After digging around for a moment she was able to locate the night gown Telma had gotten her.

Link instantly understood what she was doing and turned away from her. "Go ahead and change. I won't look."

Zelda quickly stripped and slid the nightgown over her head, pulling her ash blond hair out of the collar, and folded her dressings before placing them on a nearby table.

"I'm finished."

She turned to face Link and blinked in surprise upon finding him hopping on one foot wearing nothing but his underwear as he desperately tried to pull his pajama bottoms on. He jerked his head in her direction and lost his balance. He crashed to the floor and, unsure of what else to do in his moment of great embarrassment, just lied there and watched as her feet walked over to him and stopped three inches away from his nose.

"Moments like these make it hard for me to believe that you're the same man who killed Ganondorf."

"Shuddup..."

Link sat up and jerked his pants on before pulling on a baggy shirt. Her let loose his hair and ran his fingers through his long locks to rid them of the many knots he had acquired throughout the day.

"So, do you want to sleep with me or would you prefer that one of us sleeps on the couch?" He asked, despite already knowing what her answer would be.

"You've made me too spoiled. I couldn't sleep by myself if I tried," she replied, giving him a soft smile. A single lock of hair hung between her eyes and she swept it back just for it to fall back into place.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours. If you hadn't started napping in my room, the habit wouldn't have ever started. I got so used to you being there, even though you were always in wolf form, that I found myself unable to get a wink of sleep without you. Then you got brave one day and did it as a hylian, which only made it worse," she half scolded.

"What does my form have to do with it?" he asked slightly intrigued as to what her answer would be.

"Both nothing and everything," she replied as she walked past him and ascended the ladder leading up to the loft, practically flopping onto the pallet. "You were right. This is comfy." She sighed in content as Link lied down next her, pulling a thin blanket over them.

"I told you so," he chuckled.

"I never doubted you," she told him, closing her eyes, "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zel."

* * *

 _ **(1) This is a reference to the official TP manga. Rusl invites Link over for dinner and he gets happy over her "3 star cooking" Rusl then tells him that Uli would be happy if she heard him say that.**_

* * *

 **Okay, so there's something about Link appearance in this story that I'd like to go ahead and point out because I haven't had an opportunity to bring it up in the story itself.**

 **Link wear three pair of earrings (six total) and they all serve a purpose:**

 **The lowest ones are blue: they increase the effectiveness of defensive/healing magic.**

 **The middle pair are green: they drastically increase his magic capacity.**

 **The highest pair are red: they increase the effectiveness of offensive spells (Ex:Din's Fire)**

 **Anyhoo, I was shocked at how fast I wrote this! I managed to all of it typed while my son took his nap XD**

 **(YaY for naptime!)**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Dreaming of Poison

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story.**

 **In case you can't tell by the chapter title, this is a dream.**

 **Also, I think I might start listing songs that go good with the chapters, because the idea for most of them started from me listening to certain songs. That sound like a good idea?**

 **On one final note, I would really appreciate it if I got more feedback from you guys. A simple "I liked this chapter" would suffice, and please feel free to point out any grammatical or personality errors.**

 **The song for this chapter is an Linkin Park/ Evanescence mashup -my heart is crawling . If you look it up it's by a person called SweetSugarHoney. If you use the link be sure to remove the spaces!**

 **Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **youtu. be/Vb_CefmYY64**

* * *

 _Dreaming of Poison_

"Link!" Zelda called as she ran up to the smiling blond. She hugged him and he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent and sighing in relief.

"Hylia, I'm glad you're okay," He breathed, his smile deepening.

Zelda pulled back and looked at him confusedly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, concern flooding his beautiful features.

Zelda pulled back to get a better look at him and gasped. His clothing had changed to a set of thick armor she'd never seen and he was covered in scratches and deep wounds, the worse of which being on his left side. He grimaced as he clutched it in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Hylia. You were right. I... I should've destroyed it instead of carrying it around, but I was so sure his power was gone," He mumbled, looking down in shame. "He... He went berserk and nearly destroyed everything we worked so hard to build. I was such a fool."

"Link, what are you talking about?" Zelda frantically asked him, clutching his shoulders. "Who did this?!"

"Majora..."

"Majora?" The name caused a tiny bell to ring in the back of the queen's mind, but she still couldn't place it.

"I have failed you, milady. Forgive me," Link mumbled as he fell forward into her arms.

"Link? Link?! No... You can't die! I... I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me! _Please!_ " She wailed as she held his still body against her, rocking ever so slightly.

"With Terius gone, there's no one but _her grace_ left to stop me from obtaining the Triforce," A deep demonic voice echoed, laughing evilly as he watched the woman cry over her fallen companion.

* * *

 **So short, but I felt no need to drag this out.**

 **In case you're wondering, Terius (Ter-re-us) is the name I gave the Link you see at the end of the Majora's Mask manga. It's heavily hinted that he was a God, so I figured since Zelda's name was Hylia as a goddess, then Link's name would be different, too. I choose Terius because I wanted something that started off the same as Termina.**

 **This dream is meant to be a sealed memory of Zelda's life as Hylia.**

 **Anyhoo, I've rambled enough.**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Scarfs

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the plot to this story and the asshole that is Alfred XD**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Scarfs_

"Zel? Zel?! Zelda, wake up!"

Zelda jerked upwards, almost smashing her head against Link's. She was panting from the nightmare she'd just experienced and was breathing deeply in a desperate attempt to calm down. She looked at Link, whose hands were still on her shoulders, and he gave her a worried look.

"Another nightmare?" He tentatively asked, tucking a lock of hair behind one of her long pointed ears. She had once again forgotten to remove her earrings before going to sleep, resulting in the flesh around them throbbing painfully as his hand brushed against her ear.

"Yeah... Wait. How long have you been up?" She asked upon realizing her companion was fully dressed. Link's outfit was pretty much the same as the day before, except that he now wore a cream colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Just long enough for me to con Ilia into giving me some bacon and eggs," He grinned, "I'll go ahead and start cooking while you get dressed, bed head."

"Ak!" Zelda yelped as she frantically started to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"A comb would work so much better, you know," Link teased as he handed her said item. Zelda took it and stared at it for a good minute, admiring the detailed designs carved into the ivory comb.

"It's so pretty."

"It was my mother's," Link shrugged before hopping over the banister and landing in the kitchen. Zelda doubted it was his first time preforming said action, in fact she was sure he'd made a habit of it. She quickly combed her hair out and followed him down, via ladder, of course.

The blond hero started the fire and hung a fry pot over it before cracking four eggs and adding some bacon. Zelda took the opportunity to change into some clothes after informing Link of her actions so that he wouldn't turn around. Once she was dressed she watched in fascination as he nudged a piece of bacon with a fork before flipping it to cook the other side.

He swore under his breath when some grease splattered onto his hand, burning it. "Now I remember why I hate frying meat," he muttered, sucking on the burnt skin.

The eggs and bacon finished cooking without any further incidents and he dumped them onto two plates before placing them on the small table. He grabbed a loaf of bread and cut him a piece. He looked at Zelda and she shook her head no, so he set the bread and knife between their plates just in case she changed her mind.

Zelda cut into one of her eggs with her fork and smiled as she chewed. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, well, it was either learn how or starve. Common folk don't exactly have an army of servants to cook them food whenever they're hungry," he joked as he mashed his eggs with his fork and scooped them onto his bread.

"So your mother hasn't been around for a while, huh?" Zelda asked. She was aware that both of Link's parents had passed on, but she wasn't exactly sure as to how long it had been and could never bring herself to ask before now.

"Nope. She died when I was four. Well, _died_ isn't really the right word. She was murdered, actually," Link explained as he examined a piece of bacon, "Some psycho killed her when her, my dad and I were walking down the street."

"W-why would someone do that?" Zelda asked, disturbed.

"She was a spell caster and that wasn't exactly something most were fond of back home," he explained, his eyes sullen. He looked at his female companion and smiled a sad smile. "As for my father, he died by the hands of the same person when I was eleven. I then wandered around for a couple of years before I found myself here in Ordon."

Zelda simply stared at him, unsure of what to say, her fork suspended halfway between her plated and mouth.

"I'm so sorry for saying anything," she apologized, her eyes downcast.

"Huh? Oh, no! It's fine! Really!" He shouted, frantically waving his hands here and there and everywhere. "Actually, I'm sorta glad you did. People tend to dance around that specific topic like it's a snake or something. It's nice to be able to finally talk to someone about it without them freaking out and going into the 'you poor little orphan' routine."

Zelda stared at him long and hard before her face relaxed into a faint smile. "You know, I actually understand where you're coming from with that. People do the same thing to me. Do you have any idea how many times I've heard people whispering things like 'that poor girl. It must be so hard growing up without a mother?' And the thing is, not having a mother never really bothered me that much. She died when I was a baby, so I never really had a chance to get attached to her. Plus, I had Impa," she finished before blushing. This wasn't something she'd ever shared with _anyone_ and doing so made her feel weird.

Zelda suddenly found her feet to be very interesting as she noticed Link staring at her. His chin was resting in his hand and he was giving her the most sincere and serene smile she'd ever seen. Her blush deepened as she asked him what why he was looking at her like that.

"You're not normally so open. I'm starting to think being away from everything is doing you some good and that that tight crown of yours is what was keeping you so closed off from everybody," he answered, chuckling at her expression.

"Link, that's not funny."

"Who said I was trying to be funny?"

" _Oooowwwh_ "

Link grinned at his companion as he shoved his last piece of bacon into his mouth and walked towards the door. Zelda followed after him after hastily eating her breakfast in way that she'd be scolded for if she were to do it in her castle. Link used his thumb to wipe a crumb off of her cheek before tossing his scarf around his neck and pulling his boots on. He smiled at her and for a good minute she found herself lost in his cerulean eyes.

"Are you gonna get your boots on or are you gonna spend the rest of the day in La La Land?," He asked, grinning mischievously. "You seem to go their quite often. You wouldn't happen to have a house there, would you?"

"Ah, wha- _Link_!"

"HEY! LINK! ARE YOU HOME?!" A child's voice called from outside, saving the mischievous youth from being properly scolded by his queen.

"Where else would he be, you moron," A feminine voice growled.

Link opened the door to find Talo and Beth having a glaring contest and from the looks of it Beth was winning.

"He's out," Malo mumbled, gaining the other children's attention.

"Hey, Tetra," Colin smiled. He was standing just below the ladder with Mable sitting on his shoulders.

"Hello," Zelda greeted as she climbed down the ladder and stood next to the blond siblings.

"You look pretty today," Mable commented, smiling big.

"Thank you, and might I add that that's the prettiest crown I've ever seen," Zelda replied as she motioned to the little girl's flower crown.

"I made it," Beth gloated, "And I can make you one too, if you want."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Mom is going to yell at you for taking your shoes off," Malo mumbled as he examined his brother's feet.

"I don't care. I _hate_ shoes. It's not that cold anyways," Talo argued.

"Are you kidding?! It's, like, twenty degrees out here," Beth yelled, servery over exaggerating the temperature. In actuality it was about sixty five degrees, though it did get a tab bit chilly when the wind was blowing. "Speaking of it being cold, aren't you chilly, Tetra?"

"Not really," Zelda answered, though Link could tell she was lying.

"You should ask Uli to make you a scarf. It's only going to get colder," Link suggested.

"I don't want to burden her," she mumbled.

"Just offer to watch Colin and Mable in exchange, then," he told her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot why we're here!" Talo exclaimed, "Fado need your help... _Again_."

"That's not surprising," Link sighed, taking Epona by the reigns. "Zzz-Tetra, are you going to be okay on your own for a few hours? I'm sure playing with the kids will be a hell of a lot funner than watching me chase goats."

"What was that noise about? Is he turning into a bee?" Malo asked, though his question went ignored.

"I'll be fine," Zelda assured him as Mable hopped off her brother's shoulders and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the village.

"Yeah. She'll be fine because I'll be there to look after her," Mable stated matter-of-factly, causing the older children to laugh at her.

When they entered the village the children dragged Zelda towards the dock while Link headed towards the ranch to help the distressed ranch keeper. Turns out the main problem he was having was that the goats wanted to gnaw on the fence. The blond hylian dragged a bell of hay out into the middle of the field to deter them from the fence and after about an hour of coaching, it finally worked. Link stuck around for another hour and helped herd the goats back into the barn before heading back into the village.

After looking for about fifteen minutes, he found the hylian queen sitting in a pile of leaves wearing a mahogany scarf that was no doubt made by Uli.

"I take it you took my advice and talked to Uli?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to, but the wind picked up and I broke down and asked her," Zelda informed him, chucking.

"Isn't it a pretty scarf?! Look! It has flowers sewn onto it!" Mable joyously yelled.

"You're the polar opposite of the rest of your family. They're so quiet while you're so loud," Link grumbled, holding his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Daddy says it's because everyone was so loud while I was in Mommy's tummy," the little girl responded, dead serious. All of the children laughed.

"What a shame," Bo muttered as he walked by. He went unnoticed by the children, who were too far away and too busy laughing to hear him, but the two hylians picked up on his melancholy tone.

Link hopped up to ask the mayor what he was talking about while Zelda stayed seated next the children.

"Hey, Bo. What's up?" Link asked as he fell into step with the larger man.

"Hmng? Oh, hey, Link," Bo greeted before holding his newspaper up for Link to see. The hylian took the paper and stopped walking so he could examine it better.

The cover page featured a blurry black and white photo of Hyrule Castle, or Zelda's room, to be exact, in flames. The article itself talked about how the queen had perished in the fire as she slept and how devastated Alfred was over the loss of his dear cousin. Link couldn't help but scoff. It also mentioned how Alfred had openly wept when the council suggested he take the throne in Zelda's place and how he kept saying he wished he could've become King under different circumstances.

'Openly wept, huh? More out of joy than sorrow, I'd bet,' Link thought as he glared at the newspaper.

"That's strange," Bo stated, gaining the blond's attention, "It says _you_ were seen with her highness right before the fire started, but no one could locate you afterwards."

"That can't be right. Telma, Tetra and I left for Ordon before nightfall of that day," Link lied.

"Someone probably confused another lad for you," The hefty mayor suggested, "Though you might wanna head up there and clear things up before people start running around screaming about how you killed the queen."

"It's just a reporter trying to make the story more interesting. If it turns into trouble, I'll be sure to clear things up, but until then, there's no need for me charge in and make a ruckus," Link said as he contemplated ripping the newspaper to shreds and burning it with his magic.

"If that's what you think is best..."

"I agree in full," Zelda spoke up, scaring the crap out of the two men.

"If you don't stop sneaking up on me all the time, I'm gonna put a bell on you," Link told her, still looking rather startled. He stared at her for a minuted before tracing her eyes back to the newspaper. His eyes grew solemn as he stated matter-of-factly, "You read it, too."

"Mhm."

"It's okay, dear. We're all upset about it," Bo said, picking up on and misinterpreting her sorrow. He patted her on the shoulder before retrieving his paper from Link and heading towards his house.

"Zel?" Link whispered so that no one could overhear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the queen replied, sniffing, "It stings, but I'll be fine."

Link started at her worriedly before glancing back toward the children.

Talo had accidentally knocked Mable over and him and Colin looked as if they we're about to come to blows. Beth hastily stood between the two, temporarily stopping the fight. Meanwhile, a tearful Mable ran to her mother, who was hanging laundry out to dry, and clung to her leg.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Uli asked, concerned over the usually cheerful child.

"I don't wanna play with Talo no more! He's mean!" Mable cried, burring her face in her mothers pants.

Link over heard this and looked at said brunette with a stern expression. " _Talo_!"

"Y-yeah?" Talo sheepishly responded, instantly knowing he was in trouble.

"Go apologize."

"But it was an accident!"

"Mable doesn't know that."

"But-"

"Apologize. _Now_ ," Link ordered.

Talo started at his bare feet for a good minute before he slowly made his way over to where Mable was. The little girl hid behind her mother at the sight of him.

"Go away," she yelled, still hiding behind Uli.

"Mable, be nice. He came to apologize," Uli told her.

She peeked around her mother's legs at the brunette and stared at him expectantly.

"I," Talo started, swallowing, "I'm sorry I knocked you over. I didn't mean to, though. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and, well, you know..."

"I forgive you," Mable told him before holding out her hand. Talo took it and the two shock hands before running off to join the others.

"You're really good with kids," Zelda commented, smiling.

"Now," Link laughed, "When I first moved here I didn't know what to do when they'd break out in fights. In fact, I literally threw Talo and Malo on a few occasions. Though in my defense, they deserved it."

Zelda smiled at him, enjoying how happy he looked. Whenever Link was this happy, he'd close his eyes, causing his blond lashes to brush against his cheeks, an image that always made Zelda's heart race.

* * *

"Link keeps swearing up and down that they're not a couple, but he's obviously smitten with that Tetra girl," Pergie said as she stared out of the shop's window. She'd stopped by Sera's shop to pick up some milk, but her and the hefty woman ended up watching the two hylians through the window for a good ten minutes instead.

"Hanch used to give me that same look Link's giving her," Sera sighed wistfully, resting her head on her hands. "Though I can't help but feel sorry for Ilia. That girl is head over heels for that boy."

"I love the girl, but it's her own fault he slipped through her fingers. She should've said something to him instead of keeping her love to herself," Pergie stated as she handed Sera a couple of rupees. She then picked up a sling shot, gaining a quizzical look from her companion.

"You sure you wanna buy that? No offense, but your boys are bound to cause trouble with something like that," Sera informed her.

"Oh, there's no way I'm ever getting them one. Not after what they did to all of my pots when Link loaned them his. The poor boy felt so bad for letting them use it, even though I kept telling him that it was Talo and Malo's fault, that they were old enough to know better. But, Link was convinced that he needed to make amends, so he gave me basket filled with spices you can only find in Castle Town," Pergie explained, smiling at how much she enjoyed the exotic spices.

"He's a good kid," Sera smiled, "Though I suppose we should really stop calling him that. He'll be turning twenty one in a month. He's not exactly a kid anymore."

"Yeah... It feels like it was only yesterday he wandered in the village asking if he could live here. Anyhoo, I need to get home and start on dinner. I'll stop by and talk to you some more tomorrow, Sera," Pergie said as she picked up the bottle of milk and waved good bye to her friend.

"See you tomorrow," Sera echoed before glancing the calendar hung next to the tiny counter. "Only thirteen more days til the festival. I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oh my god! I am** _ **SOOO**_ **sorry for not updating in so long. I've had less free time lately to type, I'm afraid and so to make amends, I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope it doesn't take too long for me update again. Once more, so sorry ^-^** "

 **On a side note, I finally completed Skyward Sword. I'm late, I know, but I didn't have a motion plus when it came out and then my wii broke, so I wasn't able to play until I got my Wii U, then I couldn't find a copy of the game until recently, so yeah**

 **Anyhoo...**

 **TALO:** **Review so she'll post more chapter!**

 **A/N:** ***pats on head** * **Good job**

 **TALO:** **Hehe**


	7. Wolves and Ponies

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or any of it's characters. I do, however, own this plot and my OC's, though I could care less if someone borrowed my OC's XD**

 **Once again, if anyone can think of a song goes good with any of these chapters, do tell me in a review! I like the idea of music and stories mixing :D**

 **Well, that's enough rambling from me. Now on with the story!**

* * *

 _Wolves and Ponies_

Zelda unconsciously ran her fingers through Link's bangs as she read the book she had purchased from Sera's Sundries earlier that day. The weather was uncharacteristically warm, so she planted herself under a tree and started to read. After being there for about twenty minutes, Link wandered over, lain his head on her lap and feel asleep without so much as a word to the queen, resulting in the current scenario.

Zelda licked her finger before turning the page. She smiled as she continued to read the humorous romance.

"Why can't real life be as simple and carefree as this dime novel?" She sighd.

"Because that would be too easy. Don't you know the goddesses enjoy watching us suffer?" Link mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Zelda looked at him, glad he couldn't see her startled expression. For a moment she wondered if he had been awake the entire time.

"Way to scare the crap out of me," she half scolded as she continued to run her fingers through his golden locks.

"It's what I do best," he joked, his eyes fluttering open.

Zelda held his gaze, enjoying how the different shades of blued swirled and mixed together.

"I like it when you do this. It feels nice," Link mumbled, clearly enjoying himself.

"You act like a dog," Zelda teased, ruining the moment.

Link frowned, feigning hurt.

"Are you saying you'd prefer me as a pet?"

"Of course not," Zelda chuckled, her voice a sweet melody, "I'm just saying that your behavior has a tenancy to resemble that of a dog."

Link blinked slowly and glanced at their surroundings.

"No one can see us here?" He asked, half to himself.

"It seem secluded enough," she replied, picking up on what he was wanting to do.

Linking glanced around one more time before he was surrounded by a black aura. He stretched in his wolf form and groaned happily before he rested his furry head on the queen's lap once more.

"You aren't worried someone will see you and freak out?" She questioned as she petted the blue eyed beast.

 _Just say I'm your pet_ , Link suggested.

"Are you doing this because of the dog comment or because you were sick of a being a hylian?"

 _A little of both_.

"You are so hopeless..."

"Whoa! Is that a wolf?!"

Zelda's head shot up to find the source of voice, looking more than a little panicked. She calmed a little upon discovering it was Talo. "Y-yeah. He's my pet, though he normally stays in the woods so that he doesn't accidentally frighten people."

"Cool... Can I pet him?" The boy excited asked.

"Sure."

"What's his name?"

"Uh... Klin..."

 _Klin_? Link questioned, raising a furry eyebrow. _You seriously couldn't come up with anything better_? _All you did was switch around the letters in my name_.

"Would you prefer I call you Cuddles instead?" Zelda asked, her voice so low only Link's sensitive eyes could hear her.

N _ope. Klin is fine_.

Link grunted as Talo petted him way harder than he should've, and to to make matters worse for the fuzzy hero, the boy had something sticky all over his hands. Zelda restrained herself from laughing at the wolf's freaked out expression.

 _Make him stop_. _Make him stop_! _MAKE HIM_ STOP!

"Hey, Talo. I need to take him back into the forest before anyone else sees him. The rest of villagers might not take the idea of as well as you did, so I need you to do me a _huge_ favor. Do _not_ , under any circumstances tell _anyone_ about Klin. This needs to stay our little secret," Zelda pleaded, clasping his hands in front of her chest.

"Our little secret," Talo mumbled, blushing before breaking out in a huge grin. "You got it, Tetra!"

"Thank you, Talo," Zelda smiled.

 _Good job. You wooed an eleven year old boy,_ Link told her, earning him a glare.

"You're welcome... Oh yeah! I almost forgot. You need to tell Link my mom is looking for him. I tried to tell him myself, but I have no idea where he went," Talo informed her, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him," Zelda replied.

"Kay. Bye!" Talo called as he ran off towards the ranch so that he could pester the goats.

"I wonder what Pergie could possibly want," Link pondered in his hylian form. He ran and hand through his hair and grimaced. "And what in hell's name _is_ this? I'm gonna take a quick bath before I see what she wants. I'll see ya later, Zel."

* * *

Link smiled happily as he pulled on a fresh shirt, ignoring that his hair was soaking his back. Normally, he'd pull it into a ponytail, but he didn't feel like trying to calm the bend that would result from tying it up while it's still wet, so he left it down. After pulling his boots back on, Link headed to Pergie's house just to encounter Jaggle instead.

"If yer lookin' for the missus, she's out at the ranch with Fado," He informed the blond.

"Thanks," Link replied as he headed toward said location. He was surprised to see the usually kind woman looking at him accusingly.

"Link, I've been trying to get aholt of you for half the day," She scolded, hands on her hips.

"S-sorry. I was in the woods," Link lied as he looked around the tall woman to find Fado staring at his horse quizzically. "Hey, is something wrong with her?"

"She's fatter than she was the last time you came home," The ranch owner stated matter-of-factly as he continued to stare at the massive mare.

Link was just about to yell at him for calling his horse fat, but he dropped it as he realized what his friend was getting at.

"She been alone with any males?"

"Of course not-! Shit..." Link mumbled as he recalled how he'd left Epona with Impa's stallion, Nightlock, when the two of them had stopped by the hidden village to check on Impaz. "On second thought, I know _exactly_ who she got frisky with."

Link sighed as he ran his hand down Epona's side and tried to remember if she'd been acting strange as of late.

"When she shakes, does she shake just her head or her whole body?" Pergie asked as she helped Link examine his trusty steed.

"Just her head... Yep. She's most definitely pregnant," Link announced upon finishing his examination. He lovingly stroked Epona's neck. "That means no more chasing after goats and jumping fences, you hear?"

Epona neighed in response before nipping at her master's hair.

"Honestly, boy. How'd you go all that time without noticing the poor girl was pregnant? You better not have been acting like a fool on her," Pergie scolded.

"I haven't been riding her as much the past couple of months, so I just figured the lack of exercise was making her chubby... How far along do you think she is anyways?" Link asked.

"When did you leave her alone?" Fado asked.

"It was in March, so..." Link trailed off as he counted on his fingers. "Seven months ago?"

"There's your answer," Pergie sighed, hands on her hips. "Seriously, though. You spent so much time here that you should've known the signs of her being pregnant before she got his far."

"S-sorry. But isn't Ilia job to yell at me about this kind of stuff?" Link asked, chuckling nervously.

"She's busy, so it's my job now," Pergie informed him, her stern expression relaxing into a faint smile.

"You know she's gonna chew me out regardless, right."

"For once you deserve it," Fado said as he swatted at a goat that was trying to chew on his sleeve.

"Yeah..."

"Go take her home and get her washed up," Pergie ordered him.

"And be sure to bring her here during the day. I have some hay that's better for her to eat than the normal stuff," Fado said.

"Will do," Link replied as he took Epona by the reigns and walked her down the path.

* * *

 **A/N** **: This chapter was more or less a filler :P But the story is gonna start taking a turn at the end of the next chapter which is already written, it just needs to be typed.**

 **Also, it seems like Link to assume his horse is fat instead of preggo XD**

 **ILIA** **: I'm so gonna kill him...**

 **A/N** **: After the story has ended, I'll allow it. Until then, I need him alive.**

 **ILIA** **: -_- I'll wait...**

 **A/N** **: Anyhoo, the more reviews I get, the faster I type, so I'd very much appreciate more reviews from you people!**

 **And shout out to** _Sara lovelymusic_ **for your constant reviews! :D**

 **Thank you so much, everyone!**

 **ILIA** **: REVIEW! *hands Epona an apple** *


	8. Loving Memories

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the plot to this fanfiction and my oc's :P**

 **Okay, people. I need more reviews if you want me to keep typing this :/ I'd appreciate it if at least 3 of the 20 people following this story were to review on this chapter -_-**

 **Come on, give me something to go on !**

 **I need to know if you like it or if I'm screwing something up!**

 **Anyhoo, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Loving Memories_

"What did Pergie want?" Zelda asked as Link closed the door.

The blond hero was half soaked because Epona decided to knock him into the spring when he wasn't paying attention and thus was dripping all over the floor.

"Turns out Epona and Nightlock thought it would be a good idea to 'get it on' while Impa and I visited Impaz a while back," Link explained as he pulled off his sopping clothes. "She also thought soaking me through would be funny."

"You've endured worse and as for Epona, I told you she was getting fat and that you might want to get her looked at, but you insisted that she was fine," Zelda gloated as she grabbed a towel and started to pat Link dry. She had done this without thinking and blushed furiously upon realizing she rubbing her hands all over her half naked companion. "Oh my goodness! I- uh... HERE!"

Link blinked in surprise as the queen roughly shoved the towel in his face in her panic.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to why I did that," She said, her voice unusually high as she hid her face in her hands.

"I-it's okay. I didn't mind," Link informed her, blushing himself.

Zelda timidly peeked at him through her fingers and snickered.

"What?"

"You look like a frustrated tomato."

"I-Wha? L-look who's talking!"

The two hylians stared at each other before they burst into laughter. After they both calmed down, Link smiled sweetly at Zelda.

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"Nothing," He lied, still smiling.

This type of behavior wasn't new to the queen, but it never failed to catch her of guard when the hero acted this way. Unsure of how to respond, she smiled back.

Link turned around and started digging through his dresser and after examining and shoving several articles of clothing back into the drawer, he smiled triumphantly as he fished out a worn out pair of pajama bottoms.

"No shirt?" Zelda asked as he tightened the strings to his pants and knotted them.

"It's too hot in here," he complained as he grabbed an apple off the table and bit into it, humming happily as he chewed.

Zelda found herself mentally tracing all the scars that littered the young hero's body. She stopped when she came across a thin long one that wrapped around his left bicep.

"I gave you that one when I was possessed by Ganon," She mumbled, frowning.

"I batted magic at you with my sword. I think we're even," Link assured her.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Obviously."

" _Link_."

"That's my Zelda," Link grinned. He absolutely could not stand to she her depressed, so he had unconsciously made a habit of taunting her into cheering up. Though it sometimes resulted in her throwing stuff at his head.

"Oh hush," She smiled.

Link held his apple out towards her. "Want a bite?"

"You know I only like the yellow ones," She responded, shriveling her nose.

"Never hurts to ask."

Link took a final bite and tossed the remainder of the apple in the trash. He then started up the ladder leading to loft, pausing halfway up to see if Zelda was gonna follow him.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," She drawled as she climbed after him.

Link sighed joyously as he flopped onto their pallet. He glanced at Zelda when she sat next to him and let out a not so joyous sigh.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to go home,"She whispered, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

Link stared at her worriedly before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. He mentally winced as the queen's composure fell away and she burst into tears.

"It's okay, Zel. You're gonna get your castle back. I promise," he whispered, rubbing her back, "I'll contact Impa tomorrow so that we can come up with plan."

"I can't keep breaking down like this," She sniffed, "It's selfish and demeaning."

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

"Not when you're a queen. A good ruler has to think about _everyone_ , not just their self," Zelda argued, furiously wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"If you only think of others and never about yourself, you'll go mad," Link argued back. He suppressed the urge to grin when he saw her wearing her 'I know you're right, but there's no way in hell I'm going to admit it' face.

Zelda dropped her gaze and lowered herself onto the pallet before turning on her side facing away from Link. The hero sighed upon noticing she was still wearing her boots and said nothing as he unlaced them and tossed them over the railing. Zelda flinched when she heard them land in the kitchen. She let out a small smile when she felt Link lie down beside her, his head resting between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," Zelda whispered into her pillow.

"You've nothing to apologize for," Link told her.

Every time he blinked, his eyelashes would brush against the back of her neck, causing electricity to race across her skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. She smiled as she recalled how it felt for him to kiss her there...

Wait... What? That wasn't right. That wasn't right at _all_.

Zelda shot up like a rocket, her face scarlet, and stared at Link dubiously.

"L-Link? C-can I ask you something weird?"

Link sat up and gave her a strange look. "Sure?"

"Do you ever remember things that you know for a fact didn't happen?"

Link thought about it for a good minute before slowly nodding. "Yeah, actually... I called Midna Navi by mistake once, but the weird part was that I was expecting to see a blue fairy instead of her. I was so freaking confused."

"It was like you remembered someone you had never met?" Zelda asked.

"Basically. I tried to explain it to Midna, but she just looked at me weird and told me that I needed to sleep more, that running around fighting on practically no sleep was starting to effect my brain," He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why the sudden urge to ask, though?"

"Well..."

"You've been doing it too."

"Mhmnn..." Zelda stared at her hands as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "I almost never do it when I'm awake, so I went most of my life thinking they were just dreams, but I'm not so sure that's what they are anymore. They're just too..." She couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"Vivid," Link finished for her.

"Yeah..."

"The light spirits once told me that I'm the reincarnation of a great hero, so I think that's why it's happening to me, but..." Link trailed off as his gaze drifted up towards the ceiling. There was a massive moth fluttering about and couldn't decide if he wanted to kill it or leave it be. "It's not hurting anyone."

"What?"

"The moth. It's not hurting anyone."

"What are you...? Why are we talking about a moth?" Zelda deadpanned. "And as for the whole 'memories that are there, but don't belong there' thing, your hero lineage only explains why it's happening to _you_. I still haven't the slightest clue as to why it's happening to me. I'm supposed to have visions, not inappropriate flashbacks!"

"Inappropriate? The hell did you remember?"

"Nothing of any importance... Can we just forgot about that last comment?"

" _Fine_..."

They sat in silence for a while before Link spoke up again.

"Maybe you're the reincarnation of someone great, too," he suggested.

In that very moment Zelda's dream popped into her head. "Goddesses, Link! In my dreams you never called me Zelda, only _Hylia_!"

"Hylia... That name sounds so familiar..."

"Indeed it does, but I can't connect it to anything," Zelda stated, frowning.

"We can check with Shad. He's been hording ancient documents that are as old as Hyrule itself. There's bound to be something about Hylia in there somewhere," Link said.

"And what makes you think Shad will let us look at them? I don't know about you, but if _I_ had documents that old, I sure as hell wouldn't let people rummage through them."

"We wont be rummaging, we'll be..."

"Rummaging," Zelda stated, smirking.

"Okay, so we _will_ be rummaging, but I'm sure he'll allow it if we offer to translate some of them," Link said, his attention once again being drawn to mothzilla.

"That's right. I forgot he can't read ancient hylian as well as we do," Zelda replied. She followed Link's gaze and shuttered. "I see why you keep staring at it. It's huge!"

"It's not big-big."

"Big-big?" Zelda questioned, raising her eyebrow at his choice of words. "And yes it is! It's body alone looks to be the same size as my fist!"

"Killing it will be a hassle. I'll just leave the window open so it can fly out on it's own."

"After it kills us in our sleep..."

"You're overreacting," Link laughed.

"Well, _excuse_ me if I don't enjoy the idea of a hairy bug with wings flying around my head, spreading it's poison everywhere as I sleep," She fussed, crossing her arms.

"You'll be perfectly fine unless you plan eating it... Please tell me you're not planning on eating it, Zel," Link joked, resulting in Zelda fussing about how it wasn't funny after she attacked him with a pillow.

Before long, the two hylian youths were sprawled across the pallet, snoring lightly. The moth stared at them a moment longer before it flew out the window and headed towards Hyrule field. It landed in a woman's hand and she grinned wickedly as it's memories left it and joined her own. Her grin quickly turned into a scowl.

"I told him she survived, but _nooo_. ' _The fire was too big. There's no way she could've survived_ ,'" She said, mocking Alfred's voice. "Not that it matters. I'll take care of _her majesty_." She chuckled as the moth turned into dust and returned to the velvet pouch hanging on her hip. "And while I'm at it, I'll get rid of that mutt of her's, too."

* * *

 **A/N** **: CLIFF HANGER! Yeah, I know my chapters aren't very long and that I'm dragging out the Ordon part of the story a tad too much, but I promise that things will pick up and get actiony (I know that's not a real word, but I could care less) in the next couple of chapters.**

 **And I'd like to once again point out that I head-cannon Link being a warrior god name Terius in a past life and that he was created to serve as a protector and companion to Hylia. I feel it's important to bring this up _again_ b/c the next chapter is going to bring up said topic. **

**Anyhoo...**

 **MOTH LADY** **: REVIEW!**


	9. Eternity is Lonely

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I DO, however, own the plot to this story and my oc's.**

 **I got some reviews on my last chapter, so YaY!**

 **And I know some are probably wondering why I've been updating so quickly. The answer is simple. I have a third of the story pre-written in a notebook (so that I can write whenever I get the urge. I don't have a laptop, plus it makes for a good rough draft) and I spent over a month writing in the notebook without typing anything, so now all I have to do is type them up :)**

 **Strangely enough, it actually makes my writing process easier/faster...**

 **Also, kissmanga has a translated version of the new Twilight Princess manga :D But it's under the Japanese name that I can't currently remember o**

 **I'm gonna shut up now...**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: _Paradise - Tyler Ward (Acoustic Cover)_**

* * *

 _Eternity is Lonely_

"Terius?" Hylia called as she stared up at the night sky.

"Yeah?" He replied, poking at their sorry excuse of a fire with a stick.

"Do you ever wonder why we exist?"

"To protect the Triforce in the Goddesses' stead," He answered, the fire reflecting off his silver hair. He gave the goddess of light a strange look.

"I meant other than that. I'm sure we have more than one purpose in life."

Terius and Hylia locked eyes and the warrior god sighed.

"You'll just have to ask the next time we meet with the Goddesses, though I'm sure you'll forget all about this by the time that happens. It's already been over two thousand years since they last contacted us and unless we fuck something up, I don't think they're gonna be dropping by any time soon," he told her as he turned his attention back to fire. He tossed a rock in for the sheer hell of it.

"We should make people."

" _Why_?"

"So that it's not just us all the time," Hylia informed him, her face sullen.

"I suppose it _does_ get rather lonely, especially when one of us has to go somewhere," Terius said, flopping onto his back and closing his ruby eyes.

"Terius?"

"Yeah?"

"I...uh... Never mind. Let's get some sleep before the sun comes up," Hylia mumbled as she too lay down, wrapping her blanket tightly around her.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for this being so short -_-**

 **And yes this is kinda a filler chapter, but...**

 **I just felt like I needed to touch on the relationship between Hylia and Terius once more b/c they're gonna play a _REALLY_ important role later in the story and I don't want it to seem like I'm just pulling anything out of pocket :/**

 **Anyhoo...**

 **TERIUS & HYLIA** **: REVIEW!**


	10. Pumpkin Pie Blues

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the plot to this fanfiction and my oc's!**

 **Okay, so I was informed by _KaylinElemental15_ that the Twilight Princess manga is called " _Zelda no Densetstu Twilight Princess"_ Thank you so much for giving me that little bit of info :D**

 **Also, thank you to those of you who always review on this story. I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

 _Pumpkin Pie Blues_

Everyone laughed and danced at the party taking place in the center of Ordon. Well, almost everyone. Impa refused to take part in the merry making.

The Sheikah warrior had arrived in the village the day before with Link's broadsword and news that the resistance would be making their way over to the small village within the next week to come up with an infiltration plan. Link had frowned upon seeing his sword due to the cloth on the hilt being completely burned off, but that wasn't something that couldn't be easily fixed.

"This pie is extraordinary!" Zelda squealed as she shoved a forkful of Uli's pumpkin pie in her mouth. "You absolutely must try some, Impa!"

"You know I hate sweets," She informed the queen, patting her on the head like one would a child.

Zelda grinned. "I know, but it was worth a shot."

By this point in time both Rusl and Link were drunk off their asses. Zelda almost spit her pie out laughing when the two swordsmen locked arms and attempted to square dance. The pie became aerial when Link's foot got caught on a root, causing both men to plummet to the ground. They remained on the ground for a while, laughing too hard to get up by themselves.

"And that right there is why I don't drink," Impa chuckled.

"Ten rupees Link'll be too drunk to climb the ladder to get in his house," Talo grinned.

"He'll probably sleep in his yard again," Colin giggled.

"If he even makes it back to his house," Malo muttered, smiling.

"Didn't him and Mr. Jaggle pass out on the tables last year?" Beth asked, laughing.

"I'd completely forgotten about that!" Talo laughed, holding his ribs.

"And to think _he's_ the one you admire," Impa sighed, glancing at Zelda.

"It's a once a year thing," Zelda defended. "Besides, everyone needs to unwind every once in a while."

"Speaking of which, be sure to enjoy yourself, too, because it's going to be all business once the resistance gets here," She informed her, crossing her arms.

"I know. I know..."

"Then why are you hiding in the corner with me when you could be taking advantage of Sir Drunks-A-Lot over there?" The Sheikah teased, causing the queen to go scarlet.

"I-Impa! That is so inappropriate!" Zelda hissed, earning a hearty laugh from the bodyguard.

"'Ey! 'Ave you 'asted the pie?! Link yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice.

Zelda laughed, holding her plate up high for the drunken hero to see. "Yes, Link. I've tasted the pie."

"You're gonna have one hell of a hangover," The mayor chuckled.

"'Othing a potion 'ont fix," Link cheered, sticking a forkful of pie in his mouth. He grinned like an idiot.

The party continued for a while after that. Nothing eventful happened other than Jaggle falling asleep under a chair and Link convincing Zelda to dance with him, which, as you might have already guessed, ended up with them on the ground laughing til they cried. After the party ended well after three in the morning, the trio headed back to Link's house.

Zelda covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to hide her laughing as the hero stared at the ladder to his house confusedly. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get past the second rung.

"Having trouble, wolfy?" The queen teased, stifling a yawn.

"Shuddup," he mumbled as he stared longingly at the soft grass. "Why 'an't I 'ust sleep outide?"

"Because I bet those kids forty rupees you'd at least make it up that damn ladder," Impa told him, arms crossed. She was starting to regret making said bet.

"You might want to go ahead and pay up, then, because I doubt he's gonna do it," Zelda informed her.

Their conversation was cut short be a resounding _thud_. Link had somehow managed to get halfway up the ladder before he lost his footing and fell onto his back.

"Ow..."

"Ah! Link, are you okay?!" Zelda frantically asked as ran over and crouched next to him.

"I 'an't feel mah nose or mah 'ace or mah 'eet," he mumbled, not fully understanding her question. Zelda chuckled nervously.

"I'll get him a blanket," Impa groaned, upset by the fact that she just lost over half her money. She hopped up onto the ledge, entered the tree house and reemerged with several blankets. She tossed one to the kneeling queen. "Let me guess. You're going to stay out here with him."

"Am I that easy to read?" Zelda chuckled as she laid the blanket on the tall grass before pulling Link up by the arm and guiding him to it .

"I practically raised you, girl. I can read you like a book."

"Maybe I should start calling you Mama Impa, then," she joked, letting out a surprised squeak as a second blanket bombarded her.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't ever call me that again," Impa deadpanned. "Oh, and if it gets too cold out here, don't hesitate to leave him there and join me in the house."

"Goodnight, Impa," Zelda drawled as she lied down next to Link, who was already snoring. She covered him and herself up and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Zelda! Get up! We gotta go! _Now_!" Link yelled as he not so gently shook the queen awake. She let out a yelp of surprise as he grabbed her by the arm and half dragged her into the forest.

"What's going on?" She demanded, ripping her arm away from him once they were a good ways into the woods.

"I woke up with a _killer_ headache, so I drank a potion and took a walk through Faron woods while I waited for it to kick in, but I heard voices, so I hid and did a little eavesdropping. They know you're here, Zel," He frantically explained.

A knot formed in Zelda's throat and she felt as if the world was spinning. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled, clamping a hand over her mouth. She gasped. "Wait, what about Impa!"

"They were right behind me. I almost twisted my ankle trying to get back here before they did."

"Damn it..."

Link gently clasped Zelda's chin and tilted it up, forcing her to met his gaze. "Look at me, Zel. Impa will be okay. You hear me?"

Link released her and she hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Now stay here while I go get my sword."

"But, Link-!"

"Zelda, _please_! If you come with me and get caught I won't be able to think straight!"

"I... I'll remain here until you come back," she solemnly replied, her sapphire eyes downcast. He was about to turn around when she suddenly whipped her head back up and gave him the intense look he'd even seen her make. "But so help me, Link, if you get caught I'll beat you half to death myself! Ya hear me!?"

The hero of twilight blinked surprisedly before smiling. "Loud and clear."

He turned on his heel and ran back to his house. He heard a loud _bam_ and swore before he hit the dirt, taking cover behind a bush.

The men he'd overheard earlier had forced their way into his home and had Impa tied to a chair in the middle of the clearing. She glared as they interrogated her.

"I'm going to ask you _one more time._ Where. Is. She?" A burly man demanded.

He had thick mahogany mohawk that hung down to the middle of his back. He, like the rest of his crew of merry men, wore leather armor with the Sunscorgian symbol embroidered onto it.

"I already told you, I don't know who you're talking about," Impa lied, her voice calm. The man's eye twitched before he rose his hand and slapped her across the face. She glared up at him and spat on his boots.

"She's a sheikah, Norman. She'll let you beat her to death before she tells us where she is," A man with short black hair and wine colored eyes said, placing a hand on his hip as if he were bored. He proceeded to mumble about how rude Impa was being.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Norm hissed. "Well? Speak up, Kawl!"

"We could always use her as bait to draw the queen out of hiding," He suggested, his face stoic as ever.

Norm grabbed his chin and " _hmmn_ ' _d_ " as he thought about it. "I like it."

Link was just about to retreat back into the forest and find Zelda when he felt something smash into the back of his head. He saw cuccos flying around his head as someone pulled him up and bound his hands behind his back.

"Hey! This guy was spying on us behind this bush!"

"Iasik, lower your damn voice! Shouting is rude!" Kawl yelled.

"Hypocrite," Iasik grumbled. For a brief second he considered releasing Link and giving the raven haired man a piece of his mind, but he quickly thought better of it.

Link turned his head so that he could get a better look at his captor. For starters, he didn't look to be much older than the blond hero. Secondly, he had a soul patch and long ivory hair that hung loose except for a few tiny braids here and there. He blinked his golden eyes as he examined Link curiously.

"This guy looks really familiar."

"Of course he does. He's the general of the Hyrulian army and the queen's bodyguard, you dunce," A forth man sighed. "He's also the reason we've been roughing it in the sticks looking for that royal pain in the ass instead of chilling in the castle and surrounding ourselves with beautiful babes."

"No one asked you, Mark," Iasik drawled, shifting his hold on Link.

"He might make better bait than the sheikah," Norm grinned, earning himself a glare from the blond.

 _This guy has some beastly eyes and I'm sure he fights like one, too. I'd rather he be on_ our _side_ , Iasik thought, making a face at the thought of having to fight the hero should anything go wrong.

"Iasik. Kawl. You two take these ' _dogs_ ' into the village and tie them up real tight so that they can't get loose," Norm ordered, smiling menacingly. The two men did as they were told, though Iasik had a bad feeling about all of this.

The village which was bustling with happy activity instantly grew quiet as the men waltzed in and dumped their captives in the village's center. The adults made the children retreat into their houses and they peeked through the curtains, curious as to what was happening outside.

"What's going on? Why are they tied up?" Bo demanded, keeping his distance from the intruders.

Norm grinned. "We're using them as bait to draw Zelda Estelle Harkinian of Hyrule out from her pitiful little hiding place."

"H-have you mad?! The queen isn't _here_! She died in a tragic accident over a month ago!" The mayor yelled. He was so nervous he was starting to sweat despite the chilly temperature.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Kawl stated, crossing his arms and motioning towards Link and Impa with his head. "These two helped her escape and she's been living here in this dump of a town under the name Tetra Creed."

With that one sentence the reality of the situation hit everyone like a ton of bricks.

"Tetra's the queen?" Ilia mumbled, eyes wide. She suddenly recalled how clingy and protective Link had been and felt stupid for not seeing it sooner.

"I thought she seemed familiar," Uli told Rusl, who had a guilty look on his face. "Wait... You knew?"

"Sorry for not telling you, but it was supposed to be a secret to prevent something like this from happening," He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at his feet. He glanced up to see Uli giving him an understanding look.

Ilia's attention drifted towards the restrained hero and she felt tears form in her eyes. "Don't hurt him..."

Norm heard her whispered plea with his sensitive ears and smirked. He smacked Link upside the head, causing her to gasp. "Sorry, little miss, but I take pleasure in aggravating this one. He's caused our boss to give us so much fucking grief by running off with that royal bitch, but don't worry. I'll make sure he stays alive until she gets here."

Iasik grimaced at his choice of words. "So you _are_ gonna kill him."

"Get with the program, dumbass," Mark grumbled as he played with a dagger.

Link smirked and mumbled something, causing Norm to whip his sword of it's sheath and hold it against the blond's throat.

"What was that, you little shit?" He snarled.

Link glanced up and his smirk deepened. " _Game over_."

* * *

 **A/N:** **DUN DUN DUN! Gotta love cliff hangers, hahaha! XD**

 **Okay, I want to go ahead and point out, b/c I do NOT feel like having to explain this for every character, that every oc from Sunscorge is a hylian.**

 **Also, I want to go ahead and say that I created Iasik (Pronounced like Issac) before I started writing this story and that I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to drop him in. FUN FACT: He was originally supposed to be a knight that served under Link, but then I'd have to wright a jailbreak scene and long story short: I took the easy way out. I like him here better, anyhow :P**

 **Now then... Hurry up and save your man before Norman kills him, Zelly!**

 **ZELDA:** **My what? o_o**

 **A/N:** **Puh-lease. We all know you love him waggles eyebrows**

 **ZELDA:** **o/o T-That's not-!**

 **IASIK:** **places hands over chest over dramatically REVIEEEEEEEW!**

 **KAWL:** **Would you shut up!**

 **ZELDA:** **I am so doomed... -_-** ''


	11. Out of the Pan & Into the Fryer

**DISCLAIMER** **: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I DO, however, own this story's plot and my OC's**

 **Okay, I want to start off by apologizing to those who read chapter 10 right after I posted it b/c there were some serious formatting issues. It all happened b/c doc manager on the computer wasn't working right, so I decided I'd try doing it in the app, which caused the words to be too close together and it took me a couple of days to fix said problem. Sadly, I'm still having problems with the doc manager, so I apologize in advance for any decreases in updates that might occur due to this problem.**

 **SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER : **_**DOMINATION –**_ **Apocalyptica**

 **Anyhoo, I greatly appreciate your patience with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Out of the Pan and Into the Fryer_

Zelda waited for what felt like ages, but there wasn't any sign of her champion.

"What if he got caught?" She asked herself worriedly.

She stared in the direction Link had gone and after briefly debating the pros and cons of following after him, she broke into a mad sprint towards the tree house. She gasped in horror as she entered the clearing to find the front door knocked in and Link's stuff strung out everywhere.

"Why do I always have to be right about these kinds of things?" She groaned as she looked around for the hero's bow.

She entered the messy house and found it under the couch and the quiver was still hanging next the door where Link had left it. It took her a bit longer to find his sword because someone had flung it up in a tree, causing the the strap to get caught on a branch. The queen smiled happily as she slung the heavier-than-she'd-thought sword across her narrow shoulders and headed towards the village, staying in the tree line to avoid being spotted.

Zelda cautiously peeked her head over a bush and let a worried gasp slip past her lips as she spotted Link and Impa tied up with the four men staring them down. She flinched when Norm whipped out his sword and held it against Link's throat.

"What was that, you little shit?" He snarled.

Link glanced up at the massive man and his smirk deepened. " _Game over_."

"What are you-!" Norm started, but was cut off by an arrow lodging itself in his arm. He immediately dropped his sword and Link used it to slice the rope binding his wrists to together. Impa quickly followed suit and they distanced themselves from the Sunscorgians.

"Come out so that I can wring your pretty little neck, you bitch!" Norm hollered. He ducked just as a second arrow flew past his head.

"Link!" Zelda called, emerging from the brush and flinging Link's sword.

The hero caught it with ease and hurriedly used it to block and overhead strike from Norm, who'd reclaimed his own sword. Link put his hand against his still sheathed sword and shoved upwards, causing the burly man to momentary lose his balance. He wasted no time twisting around and bashing Norm in the back of the head before quickly distancing himself once more.

"You dirty little-!" He was cut off by Link removing his scabbard and throwing it at his face. He cut straight through it and locked blades with the smaller man.

"That wasn't dirty," Link huffed before flinging Norm's sword out of his hand and slamming his elbow in his face. "But if you _want_ dirty I'll happily oblige."

"GARRRGGHHHH!"

"Iasik, stop standing there and help!" Mark yelled at the ivory haired man.

"This isn't what I agreed to," Iasik growled, taking a step back. "You guys keep telling me no one will get hurt, yet people always end up dying."

"Plans change."

"Yeah, they do..." Iasik took another step back. "And I'll have you know I'll have no part is this madness. Not this time. You're on your own."

"You... You _traitor_!" Kawl hollered, lunging at Iasik with his blade drawn. Iasik barely blocked him with his spear..

"Kawl, what are you-!"

"Stay out of this, Mark! This is between me and him!"

"But-! _Aah_! Never mind, I'll deal with the queen," Mark announced, though his statement went unnoticed by the two men.

He drew a dagger and threw it at Zelda, who was worriedly watching Norm and Link fight, and she whipped around to fully face him when it sliced her cheek. She glared at him as she wiped the wound with her sleeve, staining it. He glared back.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't have hid when we came looking for you," He told her, his voice deathly low as he drew another dagger. "Why is it you feel the need to be so bloody stubborn?"

"I just don't feel like dying yet, is all," She answered as she notched an arrow and took aim. He flung his dagger before she could release the arrow, leaving her no choice but to duck and hope her arrow hit him. It didn't. It missed by a good foot and lodged itself in the massive tree above Fado's house.

Mark threw another dagger and it hit her in the thigh before she could dodge it. She swore as she hit the ground. He advanced towards her, but let out a pained and panicked noise as Fado came out of nowhere and slammed him to the ground.

"You leave 'er alone!"

"Get off of me!"

"No way," Fado told him, smacking him the head before binding his hands and feet together. "Hey, are you okay, Tetra-I mean, yer highness!"

"I-I'm fine," Zelda stuttered, genuinely surprised he'd helped her. She stared down at the dagger in her thigh and winced as she yanked it out before tying a strip of cloth she ripped off the bottom of her dress right above the wound to stunt the bleeding. "And please drop the formalities. I'd very much appreciate it if you just called me Zelda... Or Tetra. Which ever you'd prefer."

Fado smiled at her. "Sure thang."

The two looked over to where Link and Norm where fighting and made no effort to hide their worry. Both men had taken a serious beating and were covered in both their own and each other's blood. The blond held his side with his right hand and blood leaked through his fingers. Zelda mentally winced as she recalled him having a similar wound in her dream.

Meanwhile, Iasik and Kawl were still at each other's throats.

"This shit you're pulling right here is why I kept telling Norman not to let you come!" Kawl yelled, grabbing Iasik by the hair. "I _knew_ you'd turn on us. Your grandmother was from here, for Din's sake!"

"That has nothing to with this!" Iasik yelled back, positioning the tip of his spear so that it was resting against the ravenette's collarbone. "Your _moral code_ is the problem!"

"Moral code?" Kawl laughed. "You're one to talk about _morals_. You helped us over throw the castle!"

"Only because I was promised no one would get hurt!"

"And you seriously believed that!?"

"..."

Kawl released Iasik's hair and shoved him away "You're pathetic," Kawl muttered as Iasik turned and ran off.

"You're a tough little fuck," Norm smirked as Link rose from the ground once more.

"I've fought guys way bigger and uglier than you," Link retorted, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, unintentionally causing it to smear across his face.

Link glanced at Malo and Talo's house and saw the children peeking at him through the window. He didn't want them to see him kill Norm, so he did the only thing he could think of. He charged at Norm and slammed his fist into his chest as they were surrounded by a green light. Both men plummeted to the ground in Faron woods and Norm hurriedly stood and looked around confusedly.

"Where are we? What the hell did you just do!?" He demanded, glaring at Link.

"I used a spell called Farore's Wind. And this..." Link began as his hand was surround by a red aura. His earrings flashed as he charged at Norm once more. "This is called Din's Fire!"

* * *

 **AN:** **I know, it's short. Don't kill me...**

 **This chapter was _supposed_ to be longer, but I deiced to cut it off right here because I need to do some serious revising on the second half and that's gonna take some time. **

**Also, the reason Link said "game over" was because he sensed Zelda in the bushes and knew her well enough to know she had brought weapons.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **IMPA:** ***draws needles* Review...**


	12. Death is Painless

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I DO, however, own the plot to this fanfiction and my OC's.**

 **Okay, this took longer than I planned b/c I ended up rewriting this entire chapter from scratch because the fight scene in it didn't exactly flow too well. * grimaces * This chapter was also supposed to be part of chapter 11, but I cut it in half so that I could revise this part better...**

 **Anyhoo, that's enough from me.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Death is Painless_

"He... He vanished," The mayor muttered in disbelief.

"He used a transportation spell," Impa explained as she rushed to Zelda's side and helped her up.

"Why would he...?" Ilia started to ask, but she trailed off when she noticed the curtain in Talo and Malo's house shift.

"He didn't want the kids to see him kill that guy," Rusl said after following her line of sight.

Ilia stared at her feet and made a face.

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

Everyone turned to face Faron Woods just as a pillar of fire erupted upwards. After a few seconds it faded, leaving a massive cloud of smoke in it's wake.

"That spell," Zelda gasped in disbelief at how powerful it was.

"Has he lost his damn mind!?" Impa exclaimed as she stared worriedly at the rising smoke.

The villagers wordlessly looked to the sheikah for an exclamation.

"To put that much magic into a spell is dangerous. If a magic user uses all of their magic at once they'll lose consciousness and under extreme circumstances they could die from magic exhaustion," She explained, her voice strained, "Not to mention that a blast that big in that specific location could cause the ground to collapse."

That was the last straw for Rusl. He broke into a mad sprint towards Faron Woods.

"Where are you going!?" Uli called after him, her arm outstretched.

"I have to make sure he's okay!"

Zelda started after him, but was stopped my Impa. "You're not going anywhere until that wound is properly bandaged."

"But-!"

"You should listen to her, Queenie," Kawl grinned as he leaned against a tree. He made a sour face when Impa flung a needle at him. He titled his head to the side, causing it to lodge in the tree instead.

"You should've ran when you had the chance," Impa growled.

"And be soft and cowardly like Iasik? No thank you."

The sheikah was momentarily puzzled by what he meant, but her eyes widened when she realized the ivory haired man was no longer there. "When did he... _Dammit_!"

"I wouldn't stress over it. Iasik isn't, or should I say never was, a threat to you.," He nonchalantly stated as he turned his back to them. He felt a thud in his back and slowly turned back around. "You rude little _bitch_. What the hell made you think it was okay to shoot an arrow at someone with their back turned!?"

Zelda instinctively took a step back, momentarily frightened not by his anger, but his lack of reaction towards the arrow sticking out of his back. Surely he should've doubled over in pain instead of calmly turning around, right?

Impa too felt as if something was off about this man, but momentarily decided to ignore it. "Don't fear him, Zelda. And don't let him trick you into fighting by his rules. They didn't exactly fight by yours when they kicked you out of the castle."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Without another word the female warrior charged and kicked Kawl square in the chest. He was, just like when he was hit by the arrow, unfazed. He grabbed her foot and swung his sword down. She hastily blocked the sharp blade with her gauntlet, wincing at what she was sure was a broken wrist, and twisted to escape his tight grasp. She jumped back and flung a fist full of needles at him, all but one hitting his sword arm.

"Moves like that don't work on me, Ms. Bodyguard," He drawled before kicking her in the gut.

"Oomph!"

"Ah! Impa!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran over to her side.

"I'm fine," she assured her as she hastily stood up, cradling her wrist. She threw down a smoke ball and whispered a strategy in Zelda's ear.

"Got it."

Zelda notched an arrow and released it the second the smoke cleared enough for her to see Kawl's outline. It flew true and embedded itself in his abdomen. He grumbled to himself as he yanked it out.

"How are you not in any pain?" Zelda asked. A single bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face and into the cut on her cheek, making it sting. She absentmindedly rubbed at it.

"I can't feel pain."

" _Bullshit_!" Impa snapped.

"I'll have you know it's a medical condition!" Kawl argued, shaking his fist at her.

" _Great_. Of course _we_ got stuck fighting the painless freak," Impa grumbled.

"If he can't feel pain, there's nothing stopping him until either him or we die," Zelda whispered, her resolve wavering. She wondered if Link had ever fought someone like this.

"Please tell me you have an idea," Impa whispered.

Zelda closed her eyes and thought for minute. "One. Do you still have that serum that thins the blood and prevents it from clotting?"

Impa nodded, immediately understanding what the queen wanted her to do. "Yeah. I've been saving it for a situation like this."

"Should I distract him while you prepare it?"

"It would help."

Kawl cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Whispering is rude, you know."

"Like we care," Impa retorted, visibly annoyed.

Zelda took a deep breath and drew her arrow back, concentrating until the tip was surrounded by a blue light. She fired the enchanted arrow and it landed at Kawl's feet, instantly freezing the ground. He hastily jumped back to keep his feet from being frozen and glared at her.

"You damn Hyrulians and your lousy magic. You cowards only use it because you know you can't win in a fair fight," He scoffed, a look of disgust on his face as he stared at the spreading ice.

"You're just jealous because you're too stupid to use magic," Zelda argued, tilting her chin up stubbornly.

She fired another arrow, this time lacing it with wind magic, causing it to move so fast it was barely visible. It hit Kawl in the ribs and he charged towards her, his sword raised high above his head. Zelda hastily summoned a magic shield that burst into a million pieces the second Kawl's sword made contact with it. He was about to strike again when Impa slammed into him and jabbed a dagger coated in a purple liquid deep into his thigh. While she was at it, she decided to punch him in the jaw.

"How many times do I have to tell you that small blows like that have no effect on me!" Kawl snapped, jumping back and removing the dagger. "Wait. What it this stuff on the... You poisoned me, didn't you, you sneaky bitch!?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Impa answered, a sly smile playing across her lips.

Kawl stared at her unblinking as he wiped the dagger off and sliced his leg open where the sheikah had stabbed him. Zelda couldn't stop herself from clamping a hand over her mouth and gasping as blood poured from the wound. Kawl too stared at the abnormal amount of blood and sighed regretfully.

"It wasn't poison, it was vampire root," He stated matter-of-factly. He smirked. "Well played, Ms. Bodyguard."

The two woman stared in silence as the Sunscorgian's legs gave out and he fell face first in the dirt. Blood quickly pooled around his legs and his eyes dulled as death took him.

"Go find Link. I'll tend to your leg later," Impa said as so walked over to the assassin's corpse.

Zelda tentatively nodded and ran towards the rising smoke that flowed from deep within Faron woods, ignoring the piercing pain in her leg.

* * *

 **A/N** **: It's been a while, I know. Please don't kill me!**

 **MALO** **: (peeks through curtains) REVIEW!**


	13. Saria's Song

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's beloved characters. The only thing I own is the plot to this story and my OC's.**

 **Okay, so I freaked out a little upon realizing it's been quiet while since I last updated. SORRY! I've just been busy as of late. My toddler has been cranky (leaving me no time to type) and one of our dogs got fixed, so we had to keep a close eye on her the first couple of days. I was also preparing to go to a race in Darlington (I'm a redneck, sue me) so we needed to get quite a bit of stuff together for it. On top of all that, I got a nasty cold once we got back from said race. -_-**

 **I also want to remind you guys that you can ask me anything in the reviews and I will do my best to respond to them.**

 **Anyhoo, I once again apologize about the wait for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER:** ** _Sacred Grove_ & _Saria's Song_**

* * *

 _Saria's Song_

Rusl ran like a madman through the forest. He had to find Link before something happened to him.

"Link!"

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, his heart pounding as he inhaled the humid air.

"Hey! Mr. Swordsman! You don't wanna go that way!"

Rusl turned around to see Coro walking after him. He held a small box of rupees and a blue bird with a matching afro sat on his shoulder.

"Why not?" Rusl asked, desperately wanting to be on his way.

"Because there was a huge blast of fire earlier and it caused the ground in front of the monkey temple to collapse into the ravine," Coro explained.

The bird began to pout. "My shop is gone."

"Please tell me you're joking," Rusl muttered, desperately wanting this whole thing to be nothing more than a bad dream.

"I wish we were. We lost a lot a stuff when the ground collapsed," Coro sighed, not picking up on the swordsman's distress.

" _Dammit_!" Rusl swore before sprinting towards the ravine.

"Mr. Swordsman! Wait!" Rusl heard the salesman call after him, but he no longer cared about what he had to say.

He finally reached his destination and fell to his knees as he stared into the black abyss.

"Link..." The sound of footsteps drew his attention. He saw a pair of bare feet and sighed. "Ilia, what are you doing here?"

"My reason is the same as yours," she solemnly replied, her eyes brimming with tears as she stared into the nothingness. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Rusl stared into the ravine for what felt like an eternity before he finally answered her. "I honestly don't know."

The two Ordonians sat there for over an hour, mourning the possible loss of their companion until Zelda, followed by some of the villagers, found them.

The queen gazed into the distance and knelt, closing her eyes. Ilia let out a surprised gasp as her triforce began to glow through the wrapping on her right hand. Zelda remained like that for several minutes before her mark dimmed. She opened her eyes, the reflecting sun causing them to flash.

"He is weak, but alive," She announced, relief evident in her voice.

"Thank the Goddesses," Rusl sighed, throwing his head back.

A few tears slipped down Ilia's cheeks. "How are you able to do that?" The Ordonian suddenly gasped and blushed upon realizing how informal she was being. She quickly bowed. "I-I hope you don't mind me asking, your grace."

"Please don't do that," Zelda frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "I have been thrown out of the castle and thus am no longer your queen. Just treat me like you would any other hylian and call me Zelda... or Tetra."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Zelda sighed and held up her right hand, unwrapping the cloth she was using to hide her mark. "As I'm sure you already know, Link has this same mark on his left hand. It is proof of our blessing by the Goddesses and through it we can feel each other regardless of far apart we may or may not be. This power is how I know he's alright."

"You wouldn't happen to be able to tell us where he is, would you?" Rusl asked as he stood and dusted his pants off.

"He's in the ancient grove."

"Ancient grove?" Ilia questioned.

"It's a sacred place that only a select few have ever seen," Rusl explained before turning back towards the queen. "but how did he get all the way over there?"

"The same way he got here, of course."

"Can you use spells like that?" Uli asked, hopeful.

"I have an exceptional talent in magic, but that particular spell tends to go haywire when I use it," Zelda admitted, mumbling the last part in embarrassment. She glanced at Rusl. "I will attempt the spell, but I'll need you to come with me. I won't be able to carry him should he be unconscious."

"I understand," Rusl replied.

Zelda held out her hand and Rusl tightly grasped it as they were surrounded by a strong wind and a green light. The light and wind faded and they found themselves standing in the middle of the grove. Zelda had intended for them to teleport to where the master sword lay, but this was good enough for her, especially considering she could've easily accidentally sent them to the desert like she'd done when she first learned the spell.

Rusl had started walking when Skullkid suddenly fell from above, landing on a nearby stump and pointing his finger accusingly at them. A horde of puppets surrounded them and Zelda took a step back in surprise while Rusl drew his sword.

"You're the ones who hurt Link, aren't you!? You came back to finish him off, haven't you!?"

"You're mistaken. We're his friends. We came to help him," Rusl tried to explain, but Skullkid wasn't having it.

"Filthy adults! Lying adults! I have no reason to believe you!" Skullkid yelled.

Rusl was about to lose his temper with the small creature when Zelda intervened. "I'm Zelda, a dear friend of Link. Please let us go to him."

"Zelda?" Skullkid asked, the name sounding strangely familiar. He tilted his head to the side and grinned. "I remember him mentioning a Zelda."

"So you'll let us through?" She asked, clasping her hands over her chest.

Skullkid shook his head and pulled out a trumpet. "When Link last lived he taught me a song. He also taught that song to a girl named Zelda so that she could prove she was his friend if she ever came here. I'll play the first half of the song to help jog your memory and you have to fish it. If you can't I'll through you in the ravine."

He started to play a song that was once joyous in nature, but became sad and lonely over time. He stopped half way through and looked at Zelda expectantly. She closed her eyes and hummed the first part of the song three times, unlocking a distant memory from a past life. Her eyes opened, flashing with determination.

"Over here?

Over there?

Where is that lovely song coming from?

If you don't follow it

In this forest you'll surely get lost

Pay attention

Listen close

Don't forget

You'll find the end in just a little bit

Come on now

Don't give up

Don't despair

Deep Inside the Sacred Grove you will surely find me there"

Zelda and Rusl waited in anticipation, hoping she'd sung the right song. They let out a sigh of relief when Skullkid smiled and the trees began to part, revealing a hidden path.

"Thank you," she told him, bowing deeply.

Rusl mimic'd her actions and Skullkid and his puppets were gone when they looked back up.

"Why can't that boy have normal friends?" Rusl sighed, running a hand through his hair as they ran through the newly discovered path. "Also, I'm glad Link taught you that song, or else we'd be seriously screwed right now."

"Yeah, about that..."

Rusl raised an eyebrow at her. "Did he not teach it to you?"

"Yes and no. Um... He, uh, taught me it in a previous life. He never mentioned it in this one," She confessed, avoiding his gaze. She knew she probably shouldn't be telling other people about this, but she desperately needed to talk about it to someone other than Link.

"Seriously?" Rusl asked in awe. "Do you remember things from past lives a lot? What about Link? Does he do it, too?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes," Zelda shyly answered, glancing up at the older man. She visibly relaxed upon seeing his gentle smile.

"I guess that explains why Link zones out and looks lost all the time," He chuckled, earning a musical laugh from the queen.

"That's only half why, I'm afraid. That one seems to live in his thoughts," She laughed, slowing to a jog as they reached what remained of the temple of time.

They walked cautiously through the ruins and Rusl let out a small smile as he examined their surroundings. He hadn't been able to accompany the restoration committee when they'd visited the place, so this was a first for him. Zelda, on the other hand, had been there with Link when he had returned the master sword to it's pedestal. Rusl sighed as he wished they were there under better conditions.

They found Link unconscious in a patch of grass in front of the master sword, which gleamed in the bright sunlight. His clothes were torn and his broadsword was no where to be seen. Zelda wasted no time running to his side.

"Someone bandaged his wounds," Rusl mumbled, dumbfounded as he examined the poorly wrapped wound on Link's side. "Do you think it was that little guy?"

"I don't think so."

"Then who else could've of...?"

"I couldn't let him die," An unknown voice confessed.

The duo whipped around to find Iasik staring at the ground in shame with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"You're on _their_ side. Why did you help him?" Rusl demanded, drawing his sword just in case the ivory haired man should try something.

"The brute that attacked your friend was Norman. He saved my life when I was just a kid and he used that and countless lies to make me do what ever the hell he wanted. He said we were taking over Hyrule to free it from a corrupt queen and that no one would get hurt. As I'm sure you already know, many died. I didn't want to help any more, but then he convinced me that you had escaped and were harming people. I finally decided to go against him when he threatened to kill your friends," Iasik told them, his head bowed in shame. "I've also come to realize that you're not a tyrant, but a kind person who helps others."

"After all you put us through, I'm not sure if I can trust you," Rusl told him, pointing his sword at the Sunscorgian.

"If I were lying I wouldn't have used my last potion to keep your friend from bleeding out," Iasik argued, desperation in his voice.

"That doesn't-!"

"I believe him," Zelda said, cutting Rusl off. She knelt beside Link and brushed his bangs out of his face. A gentle smile spread across her face.

Rusl stared at the queen defiantly before sighing, sliding his sword back in it's scabbard. "You know Impa is gonna try to kill him the second she sees him, right?"

"Not if I explain the circumstances."

"Wait. Who said I going back with you?" Iasik interjected, looking very much confused.

"Well, you don't have anywhere else to go," Zelda informed him as she gazed at the unconscious hero. "By fleeing the battle in Ordon, you have officially become a traitor against Sunscorge. If you were to return with things as they are, you'd be slaughtered."

" _Oouuwwah_ ," Iasik groaned, his head lolling back. "I didn't think about _that_."

"So you'll join us us?" Zelda asked, way more hopeful than she should've been considering he was an enemy less than a hour ago.

"I don't really have a choice."

Zelda did a tiny cheer and Rusl knelt beside her before removing his sword so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"Help me get him on my back," He ordered.

"I'd get someone with some actual medical experience to look at the wound on his side," Iasik told them as he helped get Link on Rusl's back. "I poured an entire bottle of red potion on it, but it didn't do much to help it."

Rusl stood and Link started to slip, so he instinctively bounced to regain his hold on him. Link made a pained noise before he fell unconscious once more. Zelda released the breath she'd accidentally been holding. Rusl let out a nervous sigh.

"Uli's a good healer. I get her to look at him when we get back," Rusl said, "Zelda, try and warp us as close to the village as you can."

The queen nodded and grabbed both of the men. She used Farore's Wind and they were surround by a green light.

* * *

 **AN:** **Okay, so I kind of realized that some might think Iasik is older than he is due to his hair color (oops), So I want to inform you all that he's only 24 (I obsess over my character's ages)**

 **Oh, and if you haven't already guessed, the song it Saria's Song from OoT. It took me over an hour to come up with those lyrics XD**

 **I also want to point out that all of my OC's are hylian unless I say otherwise.**

 **SKULLKID:** **(PULLS OUT TRUMPET) Review!**


	14. Hold it Tight

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my OC's and the plot to this story.**

 **Okay, so this chapter right here is why my updates started slowing down because I had to re-write it THREE damn times because I kept screwing it up -_- I just couldn't get it to flow right. This chapter was WAY longer, but it flows better by cutting in in half (don't kill me)**

 **Also, I'd appreciate more reviews! The review counter currently says 27. I want it to say 30 before I upload the next chapter because you guys reviewing is the only thing keeping me motivated enough to type this story.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 _Hold it Tight_

When they got back to Ordon they were urged towards the mayor's house and Uli ordered Rusl to lay Link down on the hastily cleared table. She and Pergie quickly stripped the wounded hero of everything but his underwear while Ilia wiped him clean of blood with a damp cloth.

"You sure you wanna stay dear?" Uli asked Zelda, who stood in the corner looking unsure of herself.

Sera had bandaged the wounds Zelda received in her fight with Mark and was now gathering various medical supplies for Link. She pulled a bottle of ointment off a shelf and smelt it. She scrunched up her nose and quickly put it back while mumbling about how it would probably do more harm than good.

"I... Um... Him getting hurt was my fault, so I'm willing to do anything I can to help," Zelda answered, wringing her fingers.

"I'm glad that guy- What did Rusl say his name was?" Pergie asked no one in particular as she examined the gash on Link's side.

"Iasik," Zelda supplied.

"Iasik? Yeah, that was it. I'm glad that Iasik guy helped him or else he'd Probably be dead by now." Pergie took a closer look at the wound and frowned. "Though it would've been a lot more helpful if he'd cleaned the wound before he wrapped it."

"Sera, could you please get some alcohol so we can disinfect his wounds?" Uli asked as she pulled several jars of homemade ointment out of a basket she'd brought from her own house.

"Already got it," The hefty woman replied. Pergie promptly took it from her and uncorked it.

"Ilia, I'm gonna need you to help hold him down. Same goes for you, milady," Pergie informed them.

"But he's unconscious," Ilia objected in confusion.

"Not for long, I'm afraid," Uli told her as she stared worriedly at the unconscious blond. "He'll wake up once we start cleaning his wounds.

"And when he does, his first instinct is gonna be to get away," Pergie finished.

"He's gonna be in a lot of pain. Are you sure you wanna stay?" Uli asked once more.

The queen tentatively nodded and made her way to the table. She and Ilia gently, but firmly, grabbed  
Link's arms and Pergie started to pour the alcohol on his wounds, starting with the gash on his side and then moving on to the smaller wounds. His cerulean eyes shot open and the two women struggled to hold him down as he gritted his teeth in a desperate attempt not to scream.

"It's okay, Link. It'll all be over soon," Ilia told him, her voice low.

Zelda unconsciously began to hum the lullaby Impa wound sing to her as a child. Link's eyes drifted towards her and he tried to focus on her face despite his swimming vision.

Uli pressed a clean cloth over the areas where Pergie had dumped the alcohol to dry them before she applied a thick honey based ointment on them. Unlike the alcohol, this soothed and numbed his wounds. Sera assisted in loosely wrapping his wounds and promptly fetched a sheet to cover the hero with.

"Next time," Link panted, "Just kill me."

He visibly relaxed and promptly slipped back into unconsciousness and Zelda and Ilia watched over him as he slept.

"I'm so sorry," Zelda whispered, releasing his left hand as she stood. She turned towards Ilia. "Will you be okay watching him by yourself for a while?"

"Sure," she replied, barely getting it out her mouth before Zelda ran out the door.

She kept running despite the stinging pain in her thigh until she reached Ordona's spring. She sat on the cold sand and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face in them. She stayed like that for over two hours, not moving once, until Ilia walked into the spring.

"Zelda?" She cautiously called, blushing. Calling her by her name made her feel awkward.

The queen's head shot up and she quickly covered her depressed expression with a small smile. "Hello, Ilia." She patted the ground next to her and the Ordonian hesitantly sat beside her.

"So, I just thought I'd tell you that Link woke up a while ago and that he insists on walking around. I kept telling him that he should be resting, but he won't, as per usual, listen to a single word I say," Ilia said, making a face that was a combination of amusement and exasperation.

Zelda chuckled at this. "That's Link for you. In fact, I recall him doing the same thing three years ago. I would constantly nag him about how he wouldn't heal if he didn't rest, but that didn't stop him from helping out with the restoration of Castle Town."

"I remember him mentioning something on the lines of that," Ilia smiled.

"He'll be just fine," Zelda said, more to herself than to Ilia. "He's a fast healer."

Ilia was about to comment on how she was right when she was suddenly snatched up by the back of her jacket. A man restrained her while a woman with black curly hair locked her arm around Zelda's neck and drew a dagger from her hip. Ilia screamed.

* * *

 **AN:** **Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Haha!**

 **Mysterious Woman:** **Review or I kill the queen.**


	15. Let it Go

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I DO, however, own the plot to this fanfiction and my OC's.**

 **Okay, I am REALLY glad I have most of the chapters pre-written, because I have encountered a writer's block several chapters down and the pre-written chapters are literally the only reason I'm still able to regularly update this.**

 **Anyhoo, enough about me. Enjoy the Chapter and leave plenty of reviews!**

 **SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER:** ** _Let it Go_ by James Bay **

**I really suggest listening to this song!**

* * *

 _Let it Go_

With Rusl and Iasik's help, Link had gotten back into his house and changed into fresh clothes. Rusl had dismissed himself shortly after, leaving the two hylian men by themselves to converse. Link had been in the middle of explaining what was _really_ going on when they heard a woman scream.

Link stood, moving faster than he should of, causing him to wince. "That sounded like Ilia."

The two men locked eyes before they darted towards Ordona's spring. They were met by a woman with black curly hair and Mark, who'd escaped while everyone was focused on helping Link, restraining the women.

"Lady Maggie," Iasik growled, choosing to ignore his former companion.

Link glared at Mark, mildly surprised he'd freed himself, before he turned his attention to the woman who held Zelda hostage. "You know her?"

"She's a sorceress that serves his majesty . She's also the one who ordered us to attack you," Iasik explained, staring at her warily.

Link looked confused at this new information. "But magic is illegal in Sunscorge."

"She's an exception."

"The royal family would rather me be on their side than running rouge," Maggie chuckled, tightening her arm around Zelda's neck. The queen was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Stop it! She can't breathe!" Ilia yelled, struggling against Mark. He tightened his grip on her wrists and she restrained a whimper.

"Hush up, girl, or I'll let Voal eat you," Maggie warned. As if on cue, a purple mist floated out of the velvet pouch that hung on her hip and formed into a chimera with the body and head of a lion, feet of an alligator and a tail that consisted of various venomous snakes.

Ilia leaned back against Mark in a desperate attempt to distance herself from the beast. Mark chuckled at her reaction, enjoying her obvious fear.

"And as for _you_ , Iasik," Maggie snapped, her attention now on the ivory haired man. "You're lucky I don't kill you right here and now for what you've done!"

"Calm down, Mags."

"Alfred, what are you doing here!?" She hissed at the corrupt king as he leaned against the spring's gate.

He grinned, his multicolored eyes glowing in the twilight. For the first time, Link noticed how the outline of his irises were red and that they gradually faded into yellow then to green. The image of a mask whose eyes had a similar coloration flashed behind his eyelids and he felt his stomach twist.

Alfred snapped his fingers and multiple men wearing Sunscorgian armor leaped from the bushes and pointed their spears at Link and Iasik. Link glared at the men, his eyes narrowing and becoming wolf like.

"Now, Mags, if we were to kill dear Zelda now, after so many people have seen that she's alive, we'd be found out and have an uprising on our hands," Alfred told her, his voice aggravatingly calm.

Maggie reluctantly loosened her arm around Zelda neck and the queen gasped, color returning to her face as she gulped air into her lungs. Maggie smirked as she thought about how the queen looked like a fish.

"If you don't want me to kill her, then what would _you_ suggest we do then?" She asked in a scolding tone. She lowered the dagger she had pointed at Zelda and returned it to the sheath on her hip.

Alfred smiled as he made eye contact with Zelda. "In exchange for me not killing your friends, you'll marry me and not mutter a word of any of this to anyone. _Ever_."

"The hell she will!" Link snapped, seeing red.

One of the soldiers pushed the tip of his spear against the hero's neck until a line of blood leaked from the tender skin and dripped down onto the white sand. Link continued to glare at Alfred, wishing he could kill him right then and there.

"Leave him alone," Zelda begged, her voice trembling.

"Then accept my offer," Alfred smirked.

" _Zel_!"

The queen met the gaze of her champion and her eyes began to water. She had no doubts that her cousin would kill him should she refuse. "I accept your proposal."

Maggie released her and she walked over to Alfred, flinching as he wrapped his arm around her before leading her away. He snapped his fingers and Mark released Ilia and the soldiers lowered their spears before hurrying after the royals. Maggie grumbled to herself as she made Voal return to her pouch before trailing after them.

Link started after the queen, but was stopped by her stern yet sorrowful voice. " _Don't_!"

"But-!"

"Link, _Please_ ," She begged, refusing to turn and face him. "I couldn't live with myself if you were to die because of me."

"I won't stand here and let him take you." Link told her, his own voice starting to waver.

Zelda stopped and Link became hopeful. This hope was shattered with what she said next. "As your queen I order you stay here and not come after us."

"I..." Link knelt on one knee and placed his right fist over his heart. "If that is what you wish, your majesty."

Zelda flinched at his proper tone for it was something he only used with her when he was angry or upset.

"Goodbye, Link," She whispered, smiling regretfully as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

 **AN:** **Short, sad and sweet, just how I like it.**

 **Also, the proper place to start the song is when Alfred Appears and asked Zelda to marry him.**

 **MAGGIE:** **The review counter says 33. Make it say 37 if you want another chapter.**

 **IASIK:** **(Frantically waves hands around) For the love of the goddesses, REVIEW!**


End file.
